


When You Don't See Me

by isindismay



Series: Genomex 1980 [3]
Category: Mutant X
Genre: 80s, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2020-12-21 09:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21072773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isindismay/pseuds/isindismay
Summary: Adam and Mason are now working together at Genomex, secretly helping New Mutants out of hours. When Danielle Hartman comes on the scene, this leads to a series of events which risk destroying both their secret operations and their friendship.A direct sequel to my stories "Always in my Mind" and "The Devil Will Find Work", and the backstory to S01E11 "Whiter Shade of Pale".





	1. She's In Parties

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this story and its chapters are all 80s post-punk anthems, the like of which would be playing at The Spiderweb club.

As he turned off his walkie talkie, Mason reflected on how much he had been looking forward to this. He had finished his shift on security, or as he had begun to think of it, the pointless part of the day. 

He saw Adam and groaned internally. This was not what he had been looking forward to. Adam was not alone. He was kissing a tall scientist who was leaning on the wall next to the door of the lab.

Mason slowed down and changed from his usual near-silent method of walking to a loud stomp. The two scientists remained tangled in each other. Sickening. 

He stopped beside them and cleared his throat.

Adam pulled away from the female scientist. She gasped. 

“Dr Adebayo?” Mason said.

She pushed Adam away from her. “Mr Eckhart,” she said, looking flushed and sheepish.

“I need to speak to Dr Kane. You don't mind, do you?”

“No no, of course,” said Dr Adebayo, pulling the lapels of her lab coat straight and hurrying off.

Adam, who had been grinning at him the whole time, now burst out laughing.

Mason sighed. “What?”

“I don't think you realise how serious you look sometimes,” Adam said, wiping orange lipstick off his mouth.

Mason walked past him and Adam followed him into the lab. 

“Kaia was asking some awkward questions. I had to find a way to distract her,” Adam said.

“I tip my hat to your impeccable show of professionalism,” Mason said.

Adam stretched his hands out in front of him, then strode across the room. “So, next week is going to be busy. We have a lot of people coming in to see us.”

“And they do know the correct way to enter the building? We do not want another security incident.”

“Well if you had that under control, it wouldn't be-”

“I do have a certain amount of influence over the other security staff, but do you not think it would perhaps be better to avoid involving them at all?”

“Oh, yeah, sure,” Adam said, but he was busy looking at some papers.

“We do not want the Security Chief to find out about this. You have no idea how difficult he can be.” Mason stifled a yawn with his hand.

“Oh, tired are we?”

Mason slumped down in a chair. “Some of us don't sit on our behinds all day fiddling with test tubes.”

“Well some of us use more than two braincells in our day jobs.”

Mason smirked. He let that one slide, as despite himself he let his eyes close for a few moments.

***

Adam had only left the lab for five minutes to find a book, but when he returned he found that Genevieve had arrived without his knowledge. She didn't notice him come back, she was sitting up on a workbench, staring intensely at a still sleeping Mason.

Creeping up to the telepath, Adam thought -Trying to make me jealous?-

Genevieve's head snapped upwards to see him standing nearby with a smirk on his face. -No, 'course not! I was just trying to read his mind,- she thought.

“I'd like to know what's going on in his mind too,” Adam said, then realised he said that out loud and covered his mouth.

Mason's eyes flickered open. “What?” he mumbled. He blinked a few times and saw Adam and Genevieve looking down at him. “I was resting my eyes.”

“Hi Mason,” Genevieve said.

“Miss Weinburg,” Mason said. Then he turned around and busied himself with booting up the computer and tidying up a pile of floppy disks.

“So what can we do for you, Genevieve? You have been doing very well with controlling your abilities lately,” Adam said.

Genevieve wrapped a piece of her hair around her finger. “Just thought I'd come say hello,” she said, and started to chew on the end of the hair.

“Well it's nice to see you.” Adam went over and moved the floppy disks that Mason had tidied back to their original positions. Mason shot him a look, then returned to watching the computer loading up.

“So how have you managed being around people?” Adam asked her.

“Well it gets a bit overwhelming, all those voices,” she gestured around in the air. “But I managed to go to a club with my friends. First time since it started.”

Adam smiled. “That's good to hear. Keep on working on blocking out the thoughts that you don't want to hear. You're doing really well. I'm proud of you.” He patted her on the shoulder.

Genevieve smiled.

“If you need any more help in the future, you know where to reach me.”

Adam was expecting Genevieve to leave, but she just stood there pulling on the lace of her skirt and swishing it around. “Adam, the club was really great. You'd like it. You can come with us if you're not busy?”

“Oh, that sounds great, but I really do have a lot of work to do.”

“You can finish your work, silly. It doesn't open for another few hours.” She looked distracted, and was looking over at Mason, and Adam wondered if she was reading his mind. “You can come too, Mason.”

“Yes because that sounds like a worthy use of my time,” Mason said without turning around.

“There was this other girl there. I think she might be like me. She could turn invisible.”

“Invisible?” said Adam.

“Yeah, I saw her do it. I think she works there as a dancer. I bet she'll be there again tonight.”

“An invisible girl? Now that isn't something I've seen before. I suppose there wouldn't be any harm in going to meet her.”

Mason turned around. “And I expect you'll need my help to carry her back to the lab after you hit her on the head?”

“Girls don't like being treated like that,” said Genevieve.

“He was being sarcastic,” Adam said.

“Was I? If you have a better idea I'd like to hear it,” Mason said.

***

Mason wore his funeral suit. It was black, as Genevieve had instructed them to wear. As it turned out he was in good company as most of the line to get into the club looked like mourners, only with more chains and leather than the average wake. Adam looked tragically hip in his leather jacket and leather trousers. 

Adam kept glancing at him. Without saying a word he undid the top button of Mason's shirt and loosened his tie.

Mason said nothing, but glared at him over the top of his glasses.

“Now you look a bit less like a history teacher,” Adam told him.

“My history teacher was never this stylish.”

“Guys, you made it!” Genevieve bounced up to them, much taller than usual by means of pointy boots and a large amount of hairspray. Her face was completely white, except for black smeared on her lips and all around her eyes.

She was accompanied by a sullen group of similarly dressed boys and girls who assimilated themselves into the line behind them. Genevieve slipped her arm through Adam's and chattered away to him. One of her friends offered Mason a cigarette, and looked personally offended when he declined.

The club was called The Spiderweb. It seemed to be simultaneously too dark and too bright. The dance floor was plunged into gloom, dancers backlit by bright lights that temporarily blinded when they rotated towards you. They stomped and swayed to an onslaught of pounding drum machines fuelled music. 

Mason inhaled a lungful of dry ice and coughed. He had already lost the others, so he made his way to the bar.

***

Adam followed Genevieve and her friends onto the dance floor. He attempted to say something to her, but his shout was lost in the noise. He already knew that his ears would be ringing tomorrow.

-Isn't this place cool?- her voice said in his mind.

Adam was taken by surprise, but then he smiled. -Smart,- he thought. -It's so loud in here.-

-Yeah, you can feel the beat right here,- she thought, pressing a hand to her chest. She grabbed Adam's hand and put it in the same place. -See?-

Adam laughed and twirled her around. They danced for a while, but he found his mind wandering. 

-You're thinking about invisible girl,- Genevieve thought.

-You're getting a bit too good at this,- Adam told her with a grin.

-I've not seen her yet. Last time she was dancing up there.- Genevieve pointed and Adam looked up to see a couple of balconies that were surrounded by cages.

The music played on and they danced. Adam kept an eye on the cages, and eventually a girl with long red hair and a figure enhanced by a tight corset stepped out into one of them and began to dance. She was followed by a spiky black haired girl wearing a short dress and fishnet stockings. 

-That's her,- Genevieve told him.

We are entranced, went the song that was currently playing. And Adam was entranced. The way she moved was hypnotic. 

-Don't stare at her,- Genevieve said, trying to get his attention.

As if she was psychic herself, the dancer suddenly met Adam's gaze. She smiled, and gave him a wink. Adam knew that he had to get closer to her. He was jolted from his reverie by someone dancing a bit too close and hitting him in the face with their hair.

Adam and Genevieve carried on dancing. They drank. They danced some more. Genevieve seemed to know a lot of people there, she was stopped by people waving at her and hugging her whenever they pushed their way through the crowd to the bar. He saw Mason in passing, and pretended not to see him very obviously point to his watch. He wasn't going to leave until he got the chance to speak to invisible girl.

When they returned to the dance floor, Adam looked up to see that she had been replaced by a girl with crimped two-tone hair. He wondered where she could have gone.

Before he had time to think, a familiar figure brushed past him, making her way across the dance floor. The crowd parted to let her pass. Adam stared after her. He considered following her, but something held him back. But as if fate conspired in his favour, he saw a beaded bracelet slip from her wrist.

Adam dashed forward and made a grab for the bracelet between dancers' feet. He hurried after the girl, and tapped her on the shoulder.

She turned around, initially looking suspicious, then her expression softened when she looked at him. He held up her bracelet. She checked her wrist, then smiled at him and let him put it back on for her. 

At this distance, he could see that her black ringed eyes were deep brown. And she kept smiling at him, until she was walking away.

A man grabbed her and tried to use force to make her dance with him. She struggled but couldn't get out of the hold he had on her wrist. Adam rushed towards her and used his skill in martial arts to release her. 

The man was facing him. He was a lot taller and broader than Adam. He froze. Was he in trouble? But then his friends dragged him back.

The girl mouthed thank you. They engaged in that slow sort of pretend dancing, and attempted to shout in each others' ears over the music. Adam didn't hear most of what she said, but he did catch her name. Danielle.

***

-It's totally gross.-

Mason jerked his head upright. The words had appeared in his head, not loud but somehow perfectly clear over the music. 

Genevieve was sitting across from him. She pointed across the dance floor. Mason wondered what she was pointing at, but then he saw Adam. He was dancing with another girl.

So this was what her ability was like. Adam had told him about it, but this was his first time experiencing it for himself. He looked at her. And suddenly felt anxious that she could read his mind. He took a gulp of his drink.

-I can,- she said into his mind. -It's not like I care anyway. He's cute but so are lots of other boys.-

Mason had no idea what she was talking about. The last time he had got up to go to the bar, his legs had felt a bit drunk. Now his head was feeling a bit drunk while sitting down. Bad news. This was worse than work. At least there he knew when he was allowed to go home.

Adam looked like he was enjoying himself. Well, he would. Mason didn't understand it himself. Dancing. What was it for? It served no purpose. It was not as if it had any rules any more. One could not learn to be the best at this kind of dancing. These people flailed their arms and stomped their feet, sometimes in time with the music. Sometimes they danced at or onto other people, in a manner that was surely not acceptable in public.

Mason was vaguely aware of Genevieve telepathically jabbering at him. He was deep in his own alcohol fuelled thoughts, so it was merely like being buzzed at by an irritating insect. 

Genevieve had a jug of something bright coloured and sickly sweet looking. When had she got hold of that? She poured a glass for herself, and tipped some into the half a beer that Mason had left. He took a drink from the terrible concoction, and the warm fuzzy feeling from what he had already drank at least prevented him from immediately throwing up.

The jug was now empty. Genevieve had hold of his hand and was trying to pull him up out of his seat. Trails of black had run down her cheeks and her eyes were red. What had he missed?

He was on his feet and his legs felt heavy and wobbly, and he had to concentrate on staying upright as she pulled him through the crowd.

Mason wondered what Genevieve was up to, until he bumped into Adam who grinned at him. The girl he was with had her arms around his neck and they were dancing close.

Genevieve put her arms around Mason's waist, and quite outside of his will they were dancing. Or at least moving about in no less a drunken state than half of the other people here. Her hair was in his face and the smell of cheap perfume, too much hairspray and whatever was in that awful jug hit him.

Perhaps it was a terrible dream, but he was sure that at one point she gave him a very sloppy kiss. No, it couldn't have been a dream. Why would he dream of that?

***

Outside, Danielle leaned against the wall and fanned herself. “It's hot,” she said.

“I know you're hot. Tell me something else about yourself,” Adam said, putting his hand on the wall beside her head and leaning over her.

Danielle laughed. “Oh, you guys are all the same,” she said, rolling her eyes, but the smile never left her lips.

Adam leaned closer to her. He could feel her breath on his face. “Come on, you know that isn't true. I'd like to get to know you better.”

“I'd only bore you. I'm just an ordinary girl. I dance. That's all there is to tell.”

“Now I'm sure that isn't true. I bet you're really an international spy on a secret mission!”

Danielle laughed. “Oh no, you caught me.”

Adam put his other hand on the other side of her head. “What am I going to do with you now?”

“Danielle Hartman! What are you doing out here enjoying yourself when you owe the boss such a big debt?”

A large man was striding over to them.

“I'm working, Eli,” Danielle said, folding her arms and shrinking backwards. Adam took a step away from him also.

Eli snorted. “I didn't know you did that kinda work now,” he said. “The boss is getting tired of waiting.” He reached out a hand to grab her.

Adam's mouth fell open. One moment Danielle was right next to him. Then she had disappeared. He felt her brush past him.

Eli looked confused, but this soon turned to anger. “Where is she? What did you do with her?”

He lunged at Adam, who grabbed his wrist and elbow and used the big man's own momentum to throw him to the ground. He ignored the gasps and cheers from the other people outside, and started running down the street.

***

Genevieve emerged from the club half-carrying Mason. He was leaning heavily on her and was unable to walk in a straight line. She wasn't doing too well either, and her shoes were hurting her feet.

Mason mumbled something.

“No, gotta find Adam,” she said. “Let's go back in, m'be we missed'im?”

“Don't care,” said Mason. His arm slipped from around her shoulders and he flopped down on the sidewalk. “'ll wait here.”

Genevieve looked at him for a moment, moving from one foot to the other to relieve the pressure. She let out a scream of frustration and sat down next to him.

“Yeah, you and me too, sister,” said a passing girl who looked like she had been in a fight.

***

Adam ran down the street, aware that he was not dressed for such exertion. But it paid off, as when he reached out into nothingness, his hand closed on an invisible arm.

There was a sharp intake of breath as he pulled, and ripples glinted around the shape of Danielle as she slowly became visible and twirled around.

“Adam,” she breathed, falling backwards into his arms. “I hoped it was you following me, but I didn't dare hope.”

Adam wrapped his arms around her shoulders. “Amazing. I knew you weren't an ordinary girl.”

“You say that like it's a good thing.”

“Of course it is. You can do something the rest of us can only dream of.”

Danielle turned around. Adam let his arms fall to her waist. “Sometimes I wish I could disappear for good,” she said.

“Oh? Why do you say that?”

She looked away. “I owe money to a very dangerous man. I'm scared of what he might do to me.”

“Look, Danielle, I know we just met, but I live around here. You could stay with me tonight.”

Danielle's brow furrowed. “Adam.”

“I'll take care of you.”

She bit her lip. “Oh Adam, if you're sure?”

“Of course I'm sure.” He put an arm around her shoulder and led her down the street. “Here we are,” he said when they arrived at a modern looking apartment building.

“Wow, you weren't kidding when you said you lived around here,” Danielle said as they walked across the parking lot. Suddenly she looked suspicious. “How can you afford to live so close to the city?”

“I'm a scientist.”

“No you're not. Liar!” Danielle was laughing.

“I am.”

“But you don't look like a scientist.”

“What do scientists look like?”

“Well. Not as handsome as you,” she said, a slow smile forming on her lips. 

Danielle grasped the lapels of his leather jacket and leaned in for a kiss. Adam kissed her back, snaking his arms around her and pulling her close. 

They were brought back to the real world by a burst of headlights and a blasting horn. Danielle grabbed his hand and they ran inside laughing, ignoring the whoops and whistles from one of his neighbour's teenage kids and his friends.


	2. Spellbound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Adam and Mason deal with the consequences of the night before. Adam and Danielle get to know each other better. So do Mason and Genevieve.

In the morning Danielle was gone. Adam patted the other side of the bed to confirm that she wasn’t just invisible. His heart sank. 

He sighed and got out of bed. He should have asked her more about her abilities, his rational brain told him. But he had been hoping for more than just one night with her. 

Yawning, he walked into the bathroom. On the mirror, written in Danielle’s red lipstick was a phone number and an X underneath. He smiled to himself, and pretended the doubt in his mind had never existed. 

He wrote down the number on the notepad he kept on his nightstand. Then he picked up the telephone. He dialled the first few numbers, then jabbed the switch hook to end the call. Then he dialled Mason's home number. There was no answer.

Adam put the phone down and went to find his sneakers. A lot of other people ran laps around the park in the mornings, and a bit of friendly competition was just what the doctor ordered.

***

Mason's eyelids scraped against his dehydrated eyes as he tried to open them. The world spun around him and he felt intensely nauseous. He was sitting down against a wall. He recalled sitting on the sidewalk outside the club and for a horrible moment he thought he was still there. But then he saw his neighbour's door in front of him.

So the good news was that he had made it back to his apartment block. The bad news was that he had evidently slept in the corridor. 

His left shoulder ached. He moved his head and saw Genevieve slumped against him. She looked a mess. She was barefoot, her knees were scraped and her dress was falling off her. Mason moved to pull the strap back onto her shoulder.

And of course his neighbour chose this moment to come out of his apartment. The man held his thermos bottle and lunchbox in front of him. “Do I need to call the cops?” he said.

Mason looked up at the construction worker, and the light reflecting off his high visibility jacket almost made him vomit. “No, I live here. Number twelve.”

“I've never seen you before.”

“I live here,” Mason repeated. He was in no mood for an interrogation.

“Whatever,” the man said, walking off.

Genevieve had woken up. “Ugh,” she said, rubbing her head.

“What happened last night?” Mason asked. 

“Ugh, I dunno,” Genevieve said, rubbing her head. 

Mason patted his pockets. He pulled out his wallet then checked them again. “Where are my keys?”

“Oh, I remember now. I helped you up the stairs and then you couldn’t find your keys.”

Mason shut his eyes. “Thank you for that enlightening information. I couldn’t possibly have worked that out for myself.”

“Go and get the spare. I need some water. And a Tylenol or three.”

“You can have two. No more,” Mason said. “No. On second thought, you can have none. I don’t have a spare key.”

“What do you mean? Call your Mom or whoever.”

“I wonder when the locksmiths open.”

“Unbelievable. I’m going home.” She dragged herself to her feet, picked up her handbag and stumbled off down the corridor. Then she realised she was barefoot, so returned to put on her boots. “You should really give someone a spare for next time.”

“Next time? I never lose my keys,” Mason muttered. The world was spinning again. He put his head back against the wall and closed his eyes.

***

Monday rolled around again, as it almost always did. 

“So, did you enjoy Friday night?” Adam said, falling into step with Mason while he was on his rounds.

“Immensely.”

“Really?”

“No of course I didn't.”

Adam chuckled. “Not really your kind of music?”

“I would have rather been at home listening to a good Purcell symphony.”

“I prefer Mozart, myself.”

“You would.” 

“All this time we've spent together, I can't believe we've never spoken about music. There's another thing we have in common.”

“I fail to see what I would have in common with a fan of Mozart,” Mason said with a smirk. He glanced at a couple of women heading towards them. They were looking at the two of them. Adam greeted them cheerfully, and they returned the greeting. “Go away. We shouldn't be seen together.”

Adam raised his eyebrows, but then nodded. “Later?”

“Later.” Mason inclined his head and headed for the stairs.

*** 

After hours, Mason headed to Adam's lab, and soon found himself wishing that he hadn't. 

“So absolutely nothing of note happened on Friday?”

“I had a few drinks. The fact that I was bored, is that of note?”

“I saw you and Genevieve,” Adam said. There was a questioning look in his eyes which Mason pretended not to see.

“Oh?”

“All over each other.”

“Oh.” Not a terrible nightmare then.

Adam smiled at him for several prolonged terrible moments. Then he waved a hand in the air. “No need to be shy. But I'm not cruel, I won't embarrass you any further.” He clasped his hands together/ “I met the invisible girl.”

“I see.” He picked up the case file for one of the New Mutants who was due to visit them, and started to flip through it.

“I saw her use her abilities. On the weekend I was working on possible theories on how she renders herself invisible. If only I could get her to come into the lab.”

“Should have hit her over the head like I suggested.”

That comment went over Adam's head. He was still smiling into the middle distance. “Her name is Danielle. I have her phone number. I'm taking her out tonight.”

“Great.”

“You don't sound very interested.”

“Perceptive of you to notice.” Mason sighed. “We are overrun by children of Genomex looking for assistance. She is but one more.”

“But invisibility, Mason! Imagine the possibilities if I could figure out exactly how she does it. Her abilities are because of a chance mutation during gene editing, but if I could isolate that gene, everybody would want it!”

“I'm not sure the world is ready for an army of invisible people. Ah, but the army – I am sure this would have some interesting military applications.”

“I'm not interested in working for the military. I want to make the world a better place, not destroy it.”

Mason smirked. “I believe the military's official line is that they protect, not destroy.”

“Indeed,” said Adam. “So are you seeing Genevieve again?”

Mason sighed. “We almost managed to segue into a high brow conversation.”

“Fine, keep your secrets,” Adam said.

***

“Thank you so much for driving me, Mason,” Genevieve said. “My sister says I have to look nice for her wedding. I mean, how rude? Do I not always look nice?”

Mason gave her a sidelong glance. Patched denim jacket over a Cramps t-shirt, ragged tartan skirt and mismatching socks under worn Doc Marten boots. He shrugged. What did he know?

He wondered how this had happened. She originally wanted Adam to drive her, but he was indisposed. He had certainly not volunteered for the errand. He mentally added it to the list of favours Adam owed him back for.

“Thanks a bunch,” she said, crossing her arms. “Here! It's here, make a left! What are you doing?”

“I'll have to go around the block.”

“Can't believe you missed the turning.”

“Perhaps if you had given me more than one second's notice.”

***

Adam pulled the chair out for Danielle and then took a seat opposite her. She was wearing the same amount of makeup as in the club, but today she paired it with an elegant black dress and heels.

“You look lovely,” he said.

“Thank you,” she said. “You don't look so bad yourself.”

Despite himself, Adam yawned.

“Excuse me,” she said, picking up her bag and leaving the table.

Adam focussed on his breathing, recalling the classes in meditation he took in college. He tried to drive the worries that he had offended her already from his mind. But Danielle was gone for some time. He forced himself to look at the menu.

When she returned, he leaned his chin on his hand in a way that he hoped didn't look too falsely casual. “So, how are you?”

Danielle smiled. “I'm fine. Good.” She leaned forwards. “Your eyes are red.”

Adam nodded. “This morning was an early start for me,” he said. “I had an early appointment in the lab.”

“So you really are a scientist?” 

“You still don't believe me?”

“No!” Danielle said, laughing.

Adam sighed and pulled his Genomex ID badge out of his pocket and handed it to her. Danielle took it and looked at it. There was a change in her demeanour, her shoulders and jaw tensed.

“Don't laugh at the photo. I was young, that was the style at the time.”

Danielle looked up at him, and slowly pushed the badge across the table to him. 

Guiseppe Gaetano was suddenly at their table, fanning himself with his notepad. He kissed his fingers. “Mamma mia! What a beautiful couple you two are making!” 

Adam grinned. “Why, thank you.”

Danielle smiled a little.

“Have we decided what we are ordering?”

Adam tilted his head at Danielle. “Oh. No,” she said, picking up the menu for the first time.

“Not worry. You no want any of this.” Giuseppe slapped the menu, then poked his cheek with his thumb and twisted it around. “I bring you chef's special.” He raised his hand to his mouth conspiratorially. “Is good, I know. I am chef.”

“Thank you,” Adam said as the Italian rushed back into the kitchen.

“Is something wrong?”

“You're with them,” Danielle said quietly. “What do you know about me?”

Adam concentrated on giving her a warm smile. “Only what you've told me about yourself,” he lied. He'd read her file. As much of it as he had been able to access with his security clearance.

“Oh, you really don't know?” She narrowed her eyes. “Maybe it's just a coincidence.”

“What is?”

“The place you work at. I went there when I was young. I was sick. My Mom found out about this experimental treatment they were doing there. My Dad didn't like the sound of it, but my Mom would take me while he was at work. They're not together any more.”

“You were sick? What was wrong with you?”

Danielle lowered her gaze. “I had a problem with my heart. The doctors couldn't figure out what was wrong with me.”

Adam reached across the table and laid his hand on top of hers. “And my, ah, colleagues. Did they help you?”

Danielle nodded. “I was completely cured.”

Adam rubbed her hand with his. “That's amazing.”

“Yeah,” Danielle said. She excused herself again, leaving Adam to worry about what he had said wrong.

Adam shook his head. Why was he letting himself get so stressed about this? He had been on plenty of dates, and apart from one or two, they had been fun and enjoyable. But somehow he felt like he had to make a good impression on Danielle. At some point during his thoughts, a plate of olives had appeared on the table.

Danielle returned to the table smiling, and plonked herself down on the chair. 

“I just love Italian food,” she said as they began to eat the appetiser. 

“Have you ever been to Italy?”

Danielle shook her head. “I went to Mexico, years ago.”

“That's not the same,” Adam said with a smirk.

“I know that!” she said, laughing.

“Maybe I'll take you one day?”

“Adam,” Danielle said, suddenly looking serious. “I would definitely let you take me to Italy.”

Adam smiled. “I'd better remember that promise.”

“Don't worry, I'll remind you.”

*** 

“Oh, this one's nice,” Genevieve said, handing Mason a long dress. He shifted the shopping bags he was carrying to one hand so he could hold the hanger.

“But you have already bought several dresses. I thought you were looking for shoes.”

“Yeah, I'll return them,” she said, continuing to look at and touch other dresses, dancing to the Duran Duran song that was playing in the store. “Wait no, I wanna try this one first.” She grabbed the dress back from him and flounced off.

Mason sighed and leaned against a wall near to the fitting room. “Hell is closed and all the devils are here,” he said to himself. He glanced around and made eye contact with an older man who was sitting in a chair.

“Well I've got news for you, sonny. It don't get any better!” the man said, gesturing at the shopping bags that surrounded him.

Genevieve came out of the fitting room and did a twirl in front of Mason. “How do I look?”

Mason said nothing. Like you're wearing a dress had not gone down very well earlier. Nor had different. Or bafflingly enough, the same. 

“Psst... tell her she looks nice,” the older man hissed loudly.

Genevieve looked at the man. “Thank you,” she said to him, doing a bit of a curtsey.

He grinned and said, “you're welcome, ma'am.” Genevieve disappeared back into the fitting room. “You're s'poseta say you think they look nice. That's the secret.” He tapped his nose.

Mason frowned. “Why, if it's not true?”

“Don't matter one heck what you think. You just tell 'em that. Ya'll get home quicker that way. Well, some'a the time.”

“I love it, I'm having it,” she announced, holding the dress out to Mason as she walked past him. 

He grabbed it and followed her. “This is not the way to the checkouts.”

“Yeah, I need shoes.”

Mason found himself wishing he had slipped away while she was in the fitting room. He watched with little interest as she crammed her feet into the most unsuitable shoes in the store, occasionally asking his opinion, which he refused to give. Women’s shoes were a different world that he had no interest in.

“I really like these ones,” Genevieve said, prancing unsteadily past him wearing a Mona Lisa smile. Her eyes were following him like one of those paintings. “But they're so expensive!”

“Then choose some cheaper ones.”

“But they'll go so well with my dress.”

Mason looked at the red shoes and then the blue dress.

“Not that one, obviously. The first one I bought.” She sat down and wiggled her feet, looking at them sadly. “I really wish I had the money for them.” She glanced at Mason.

“Perhaps it would be prudent to find a part time job.”

Genevieve was silent for a moment. “Yeah, you're right. I bet I could hold down a job now that Adam helped me with my thing!” She started taking off the shoes. “What's it like working with Adam?”

Mason snorted. “He is an, ah, he is certainly an individual.”

“You have a lot of respect for him. That's nice.” She finished tying her Doc Martens and stood up.

-You had better not be reading my mind,- Mason thought while staring at her hard. He shoved the dress he had been holding at her, and she took it.

-I would never!- Genevieve thought, but the look on her face told a different story. “I couldn't think of anyone better to be an assistant to. It must be so inspiring!” They joined the end of a long line for the checkouts. 

“Assistant?” Mason said. “I am not his assistant. We are equals.” That was not true. Not only was he acting as Adam's assistant, he was doing it without being paid. He tried to suppress the anger that bubbled up periodically about it. Genevieve could probably hear all of these thoughts. But who knew what secrets she had learnt about from reading Adam's mind? He looked at her. She looked like an average punk girl. No-one would guess that she was a mind reader. Probably nobody would guess who he really was either. Which was for the best. He couldn't remember when his life had not been chaos. There must have been a time when he was a small child. But he didn't recall.

“Mason?” Genevieve said, drawing his name out in that way causes apprehension.

“Yes?”

She flicked her hair over her shoulder. “Would you mind charging this to your credit card? I think mine will be declined if I try to use it again.”

Mason didn't say anything because he knew she would read his mind. He took the dress from her and hung it on the nearest rail. “It is of poorer quality than the others you have already purchased.”

Genevieve swallowed. For an awful moment he thought she might be about to cry in the middle of the store. “Thanks Mason. You're right.” She slipped her arm through his and they began to walk to the exit. He resisted the urge to push her away. “Do you want to talk about something?” For once she looked deadly serious.

“No.”

“I'm a good listener.”

He snorted. “I bet you are.”

*** 

“That was delicious,” Danielle said as she put down her fork on her plate.

She was smiling at Adam, but at that point chef Guiseppe appeared beside them. “Thank you,” he said, holding up his hand with his pointer finger and thumb making a ring.

“No, thank you,” said Adam.

“Now I bring you special lemon cake with best gelato. Is secret family recipe.” His eyes darted side to side. “Do not tell other customers.”

They laughed.

“I like this place,” Danielle said, sipping from her wine glass.

Adam smiled. “So do I. But I may be a little biased because I have such good company. For it to be a fair experiment, I would need to return here alone as a control.” He picked up his wine glass and raised it in a toast. “To fortuitous coincidental meetings.”

“To- what you said!” Danielle said, laughing and clinking her glass with his.

Then the wine glass appeared to be floating on air. Danielle had disappeared. It only lasted for a few moments. “That hasn't happened in a while,” she said. She knocked back the rest of her wine.

“Are you okay?” Adam asked.

Danielle nodded. “I think so,” she said.

“So this has happened before?”

“Not for a while. I thought I was okay now.”

“I could take a look at you if you like.”

“I think you already got a good look at me the other night,” she said with a smirk.

Adam chuckled. “I wouldn't mind another one.”

Danielle slapped him playfully on the arm.

“But I'm serious. I've helped other people... in your situation.”

She looked surprised. “There's more of us?”

Adam nodded gravely.

“How many?”

“I can't say.”

“So, do I make an appointment with your secretary?”

“No no, come to me directly. This is something I deal with alone. I am somewhat of a specialist.”

“I really am lucky to have met you. You're almost too good to be true,” she said as Adam refilled her wine glass and then his own.

Adam grinned. “I do my best.”

***

Genevieve laughed to herself. Now they were back in the parking lot, she was finally carrying her own shopping bags. “So did you get back into your apartment?”

“Yes,” Mason said, feeling vaguely sick at the memory of that day.

“Did you get a spare key like I said?”

“Yes. Although what use it will be, I don’t know.”

“Aren’t you supposed to give it to someone you trust to take care of it? Just in case it happens again.” She giggled.

“But then they would be able to get into my apartment.”

“Exactly. That’s why you gotta trust them! Hey, I could look after it for you. My family drives me crazy, it’d be nice to have some other place to stay.”

“No.”

“I could look after your pets.”

“I don't have any,” Mason said. He opened the trunk of his car for her to put the shopping bags inside.

“You don't?,” Genevieve said as they walked to opposite sides of the car. She put her arms on the roof of the car and rested her head on it. “I'd love a cute dog. Or a snake. Maybe some rats.”

Mason shuddered. He opened the driver's side door, growing impatient that Genevieve was clearly in no hurry.

“You don't like animals?” She tutted. “You're just like my Dad. He wouldn't even let me try to win a goldfish at the fair.”

“As much fun as this has been, I really should get you home,” he told her.

“Sarcasm doesn't work on me, remember,” she said.

“I don't think you understand the point of sarcasm,” Mason said.

Genevieve clearly had no answer for that. She stuck her tongue out at him.

*** 

Adam and Danielle ate the chef's special dessert and made their way through another bottle of the wine that was on the house. They talked until all of the other customers had left and Guiseppe looked like he wanted to close the restaurant.

Danielle glanced at her watch on the way out. “It's late. I think I've missed the last subway train.”

“Take a cab,” Adam said, laying a hand on her arm. “I'll cover it.”

“Oh Adam, you're too kind.”

“May I?” he said, holding out his arm. 

“Of course,” she said, hooking her arm through his and leaning against him as they walked to the nearest taxi stand.

Adam lamented that the walk was not long enough. “It's been a wonderful evening,” he said, stopping and facing her.

“Yes,” she breathed, and leaned in for a kiss. Adam closed his eyes and kissed her back. He had been dreaming of this since they had first met, and all too quickly been parted. He pulled out his wallet and pressed a wad of bills into her hand, mindful only that it was more than enough to pay the cab fare. 

“Thank you,” she said, kissing him again. And then she was getting into the cab.

“Call me,” he said, and stood and watched the car drive away.

*** 

“Before you say anything, I know I'm late. There was a situation I had to deal with.” The door to the lab shut behind Mason, and only then did he realise that Adam was not there. 

But he was not alone. 

A slim, dark haired woman sat in a chair, her eyes closed, listening to a tape on a walkman. 

“Excuse me,” he said. She did not appear to hear him. He walked over to her, hoping to disturb her.

A hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him forward. “Mmm Adam, I thought you were never coming back.” Their faces were inches apart when her eyes flicked open. She looked at him in shock. And screamed.

Mason reflexively hit her in the throat with his free hand. But the chair toppled over backwards and she did not let go of him. It seemed to happen in slow motion and he was powerless to stop it. He landed awkwardly on top of her. He tried to get off her as quickly and carefully as he could, and ended up sitting on the floor.

The woman was coughing and rubbing at her throat. She took off the headphones, which had miraculously remained in place and tried to sit up. “Who are you?” she spluttered.

Mason took a breath, smoothed his hair, and held out a hand. “Mason Eckhart.”

The woman looked at his hand for a moment, then gently clasped it in that odd gesture that women sometimes used in place of a handshake. “Danielle Hartman,” she said. She read his ID badge. “Security?”

“Only by day,” he said, looking at her hand which was still holding his. He hoped she did not expect him to kiss it. Who knew where it had been?

“What, and by night you're a caped crusader?”

“Something like that,” Mason said with the ghost of a smile.

“Sorry, I thought you were Adam,” the woman said, looking flushed.

“Evidently,” he said, hoping his own embarrassment was not showing. He was suddenly unsure what to say. She was sitting there staring at him. He refused to apologise, both because several moments had passed, and because it had not been his fault.

“So are you a friend of Adam's?” she asked.

“I'm not sure I'd go that far.”


	3. You Trip Me Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genevieve interferes with Danielle's treatment. The gang goes for milkshakes and Adam teaches them about genetics. Later they solve their first mystery together. (Some part of this may be an unnecessary sarcastic lie).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week we'll be learning genetics with Dr Kane. I am trying to be faithful to the original series, without being, well, stupid. To be fair to them, they got a lot of things right, but they had some basic misconceptions about genetics (more about this on my blog, see the link in my profile). I am sometimes reminded that things that I think are common knowledge are in fact not, so I will answer any questions after class.
> 
> Also, this is turning out to be way longer than I anticipated. I'm guessing it'll take 6 or 7 chapters to tell the story I have planned.

Adam pushed the door to the lab open with his shoulder and re-balanced the box of equipment he was holding. “Oh Mason, here you are,” he said. 

Then he fully surveyed the scene. Mason and Danielle were sitting on the floor. The chair that he had left Danielle sitting in was upended, wheels still spinning. Her Walkman was lying on the floor, and the cassette tape had fallen out of it. “What is going on here?” 

He put down the box, and then went over to Danielle to help her up. “Are you all right?” 

Danielle curled one of her arms around his as she got to her feet. Her other hand rubbed at her neck and Adam noticed that her breathing was laboured. “I'm just fine, Adam,” she said breathlessly. She glanced at Mason.

Mason's expression was inscrutable. As soon as Adam met his eyes, he went to pick up the Walkman and put the tape back into it, then focused on wrapping the wire of the headphones around and around it.

“This is Mason, he works security but he's been helping me out in the lab lately,” Adam said.

“We've met,” Danielle said.

“Is Miss Hartman one of our patients? She wasn't on the schedule.”

“She wasn't yesterday, but I managed to fit her in on short notice.”

“Nice of you to keep me up to speed.”

Adam ignored that comment. He picked up the chair and invited Danielle to sit. He took a hand-held scanner out of the box he had brought in, and plugged it into the wall.

Adam brought the scanner near to Danielle. “Now you describe your power as invisibility-” 

“Ah, that's who you are,” Mason said.

Danielle swatted Adam on the arm. “You've been telling your friends about me already? I'm not sure how I feel about that,” she said, but the smile on her face gave him an idea.

Adam stroked her hair. “I believe that you are able to emit a light disrupting aura,” he said, moving the scanner over her body.

“What does that mean?” she asked.

“It's my theory that you are able to create a field around your body which bounces light away and makes you invisible to the naked eye. A similar technology is used in stealth jets. They are able to absorb or bounce away any radar signals which come toward them, making them undetectable.”

“Are you saying I am some kind of technology?”

Adam shook his head. “Far from it. The gene therapy you underwent as a child unexpected resulted in you being able to imitate this capability biologically. It's fascinating.”

Danielle looked worried. She placed her hand on top of Adam's, the one holding the scanner. “But you can fix me, right?” 

Adam put his other hand on top of hers and gave it a squeeze. “I think it's definitely worthwhile to investigate why you are losing control of your ability. But you don't need to be fixed. Far from it. You're perfect.”

Mason let out an irritated sigh. Adam glanced at him. He was watching with his arms folded.

“Would you be so kind as to give us a demonstration of your ability?” Adam asked.

Danielle looked uneasy. Her fingers trembled between his.

“It will help me to run a thorough investigation,” he said, patting her hand.

“I don't usually do this in front of people. Not unless I'm in danger.”

Adam wondered what kind of danger Danielle had been in. He recalled the man who confronted her at the club and his desire to protect her grew even stronger. “You're safe with me,” he said, putting down the scanner and holding her hand properly. He saw her eyes flick over to Mason. “I trust him with my life. You have nothing to worry about.”

“Okay,” Danielle said. And suddenly she was gone. Adam could still feel her hand between his, but could no longer see it. He looked at Mason, who raised his eyebrows slightly. 

“Now if you could stay in stealth mode while I scan you again.” Adam placed her hand down in her lap and then picked up the scanner again. He realised that he would need to be careful this time as he could not see exactly where she was. He reached out slowly with his free hand and touched the top of her head. He gently moved down to her neck, following with the scanner. He felt her flinch and she giggled. He worked down her body. “Almost done. There, you can come back to us now.”

Danielle became visible again. She was breathing heavily and her cheeks were flushed.

“I hope that wasn't too uncomfortable for you,” he said. 

“Can you tell me where your bathrooms are?” she asked, getting up and grabbing her bag.

“Of course,” Adam said. He put his arm around her shoulders, led her to the door, and pointed her in the right direction.

He turned to Mason. He tried to look serious, but somehow whenever Danielle was near he couldn't stop smiling. “Go on, say it.”

“Whatever do you mean?”

“I can see you're dying to say something, so out with it.”

Mason shook his head. “I have nothing to say. My comments about mixing business with pleasure always fall upon deaf ears.”

“We're all adults here.”

“It is better not to become attached. You know the outcomes are not always favourable for these people.”

“Danielle will be fine!” Adam snapped.

“You already know what's wrong with her?”

“No of course not, I need to run some more tests and examinations. But I'll find out what's wrong with her and make it right.”

Mason adjusted his glasses and said nothing. 

“We're on the cutting edge of biotechnology. There's no place for cynicism here.”

“In the circumstances, I always felt I was quite the optimist.”

*** 

Danielle heard the door to the bathroom open. She sniffed and wiped her nose. 

“Hey, are you okay?”

She ran the faucet and splashed water on her face. “I'm fine,” she said, zipping up her bag and pushing it to the side of the bathroom counter.

“Hey, I know you.” The girl next to her had huge brown hair and looked vaguely familiar.

“I think you have the wrong person,” Danielle said.

“No, I'm sure it's you. I've seen you dance at The Spiderweb! You're like totally rad.”

“Oh. Thanks.”

The brown haired girl turned to the mirror and started to put on lipstick. “I love your hair. It's like Siouxsie Sioux's.”

“Thanks. I can't get it to curl, so I make the best of it,” Danielle said. She took her eyeliner out of her bag and started touching up her makeup.

The other girl laughed. “I don't have that problem,” she said, ruffling her hair and making it even bigger.

“Where do you buy that awesome eyeliner?”

“Oh, there's a little bohemian shop just off 27th street. The woman who runs it is great, she always gives me free incense.”

“Neat! I'll totally check it out. The one I use isn't black enough and it comes off way too easily. I'm Genevieve, by the way.”

“Danielle.”

Genevieve tried to wipe off the makeup that was on her fingers, but only succeeded in smearing it around. Danielle chuckled and took her hand anyway.

“So I'm just here to see my homeboy Adam,” Genevieve said.

“You are?” Danielle said. Adam had told her he had other patients, but she had not thought that they might be other women her age. “That's a coincidence. So am I.”

There was a flush, and they both shuffled over to allow a woman in a white coat to wash her hands. Danielle hadn't noticed her enter the bathroom, it must have been while they were talking.

*** 

Adam tried to hide his alarm when Danielle returned to the lab accompanied by Genevieve.

“So what's your power?” Genevieve asked her.

“She's not been bothering you, has she?” Adam asked Danielle.

Danielle smiled. “Only a little,” she said. She turned to Genevieve, then disappeared for a few seconds.

“Neat!” Genevieve said.

“I have to apologise Danielle, these appointments are usually confidential. Genevieve, you should really stick to your appointment times.”

“But you haven't given me another appointment, Adam,” Genevieve said, fiddling with her necklace.

“Perhaps because you do not need one,” Mason said.

Genevieve huffed and went to lean on a bench next to him. “But what if I want one?”

Adam did his best to ignore her, and invited Danielle to sit down again. “Now, I just need to take a sample of your blood and then I can run some more tests. Can you fetch me some tubes, Mason?”

“Can I help?” Genevieve asked.

Adam looked at her. -No, sit down,- he thought in as stern a voice he could conjure.

“What if one of us had a baby?” Genevieve asked.

“Ouch!” Danielle cried.

“I'm so sorry!” Adam said, pulling out the cannula and rubbing her arm. The sudden question had made him slip and miss the vein.

“Please refrain from having a baby right now,” Mason said, buying Adam some time to compose himself and insert the cannula properly.

“We can do what we like. You men don't control our bodies. Right, Dani?”

Danielle could only manage an indistinct noise in reply. She had her eyes shut while Adam drew blood from her.

“There, all done,” Adam said, withdrawing the cannula and placing a band-aid over the puncture mark. Danielle rubbed at her arm.

“But what if we did? Would the baby have the same abilities as us?” Genevieve asked. She was rubbing her belly.

Adam stared at her, trying not to show the horror that he was feeling. He cleared his throat, and focused his gaze on a spot across the room. “I do not yet have enough data to tell you for certain, but I believe abilities are indeed heritable traits. But just as you may inherit your mother's hair colour but not your father's nose shape, nothing in genetics is a certainty.”

“That's interesting. So if I had a baby with another telepath, would the baby definitely be a telepath?”

Adam shook his head. “Not necessarily. Although it may increase the chances.”

Danielle stood up, and caught hold of Adam's sleeve to steady herself.

“Are you feeling all right?” he asked her.

“Hm, just a little dizzy, I'll be okay.”

“Have you eaten? My other patient cancelled for tonight. I can take you to dinner.”

“Well, that would be nice. I didn't have time for lunch,” Danielle said.

“I'm hungry too. Let's all go!” Genevieve said, grabbing the arm of a very reluctant looking Mason.

Adam had really wanted to spend some time alone with Danielle. But what he said was, “Great!”

*** 

The girls chose a 50s style diner with cartoon donuts and milkshakes in the window. The place was full of high schoolers and college kids and a Huey Lewis and the News song was playing.

“You ladies go ahead and grab a table and decide what you want. We'll join the line and you can come and tell us what to order,” Adam said.

“Preferably before we reach the register,” Mason added.

“We know! Jeez you're just like my Mom,” Genevieve said.

The girls walked off to find a table, laughing. Adam looked at Mason and sniggered. Mason did not look amused.

“A tasteful establishment for a double date,” Adam said, jingling his keys in his pocket.

“Shut up.”

“This place takes you back to high school, doesn't it?

“No.”

Adam untied his hair and shook out his ponytail. Then he gathered it up and wound the elastic back around. “Well, the way high school was supposed to be. I skipped several grades so I was in college before I was old enough to date. And the girls there didn't want to date a guy who wasn't even old enough to get a driver's license.”

“That must have been truly awful for you,” Mason said, deadpan.

“Oh it was! I'm so glad you understand,” Adam said, patting him on the shoulder.

Mason shook his head.

Adam pulled the elastic out of his hair again and started stretching it and wrapping it around his fingers. “I wonder what they're talking about,” he said, looking over at Danielle and Genevieve. 

Mason shrugged. “The importance of the trumpet in early nineteenth century jazz?” he hazarded.

Adam laughed a little too much at that. “Or deciding what they want to eat. That'll be it, right?”

“No. They definitely look like they are discussing jazz.”

Adam shook his head. “You crack me up,” he said. He looked over at the girls, while still fiddling compulsively with the hair elastic.

“Isn't it inevitable that eventually some of your lady friends should meet? There are ever so many of them.”

“You make me sound so terrible. I'm not a bad person. I'm not,” Adam said. “You don't think she could be... do you?”

Mason frowned. “What?”

“No, you're right. She can't be.” Adam turned to the look at the menu. Only one person was serving and the line was moving very slowly. “So, I'm guessing yours will be a triple chocolate caramel milkshake with extra whip and sprinkles?”

Mason shuddered. “I feel I am exceeding my RDA of sugar just by breathing the air in here.”

Adam laughed. He looked at the girls again. “Still, I guess it's good for them to have someone they can relate to. A lot of my patients tell me it's awfully isolating being different. Not that they need to tell me. I know how that feels.”

“I am highly regretting my decision to leave the tiny violin at home today,” Mason said.

“Oh come on, Mason, everyone needs someone they can lean on. Someone they can trust and share their secret thoughts and feelings with.”

Mason snorted.

“Don't you ever feel alone?”

Mason looked around at the crowded cafe. “I rather like my own company.”

“But everybody needs somebody.”

“Oh, please. I'm going to have to start calling you Dr Elwood.”

Adam grinned.

***

“Adam's a great guy, right?” Genevieve said as they took their seats at a table.

“Uh-huh,” Danielle said, smiling. Genevieve could hear suspicions rising in Danielle's mind. “I'm lucky to have met him.”

“So you're having problems with your powers?” Genevieve asked, putting her head in her hands and leaning across the table.

Danielle shook her head. “It's nothing, really. I just lose control sometimes. I just want to get it fixed so I can get on with my life, you know?” She picked up a menu.

Genevieve nodded. “Totally. Having powers really gets in the way.”

“You haven't shown me your powers.”

“Think of a number between one and ten,” Genevieve said. “Seven.”

“Lucky guess.”

Genevieve thought for a second. “What's your favourite memory?”

Danielle frowned for a second, but then she smiled distantly.

“You're riding a pony. Her name is Truffle. The wind is in your hair and you feel like you can do anything,” Genevieve said, Danielle's thoughts painting a vivid picture in her mind. “She died. You cried for days.” She looked up at Danielle. “Sorry.”

Danielle shrugged. “That's all right,” she said. “Must be useful, being able to read minds.”

“Yeah it is sometimes,” Genevieve said. She grabbed a menu and had a look at it. “So what are you gonna do once Adam fixes you? Go, like, travel the world?”

Danielle smiled brightly. “Maybe! That would be rad. I want to go everywhere and do everything. I want to meet people and fall in love and have a family. What you asked Adam earlier, I've been wondering about that myself.”

“About passing powers on to our kids?”

“Yeah. It's something to think about,” Danielle said. “Do you want kids?”

“I dunno. I never really thought about it. I never really planned anything, I figured I'd just see what happens to me.”

“That's a good way to go.”

***

Adam and Mason walked over to the table with four milkshakes. Mason had been insistent on ordering a black coffee until the last minute when Adam managed to change his mind. Nobody could decide on food so they bought a box of assorted donuts.

Danielle smiled at Adam and put her hand on his leg under the table. Tears for Fears was playing.

“You've gone awfully quiet. Not talking about us, I hope?” Adam said.

The girls looked at each other and laughed.

“So Genevieve and I were talking about careers. What's it like being a biogeneticist?” Danielle asked him.

“Oh, you wouldn't like it. Long hours. Terribly dangerous.”

“Really?” said Genevieve.

Adam smirked and fiddled with his straw. “Okay, maybe not.”

“He's lying. It is dangerous,” Mason said. He hadn't touched his milkshake, and eyed it suspiciously.

“How much do you know about genetics?” Adam asked.

“I got a B in bio, but I don't remember anything about genetics,” Genevieve said. Adam noticed that she was holding her belly again.

Danielle shook her head. “I don't think they teach it in school.”

Adam smiled and clasped his hands together and took a deep breath. “Well, in every cell in our bodies there are twenty three pairs of chromosomes. One pair is an X and a Y, or two Xs. Usually you get XX if you're female, and XY if you're male. Now, these chromosome are made of DNA, our own unique genetic code, which is what makes you, you.”

“I've heard of DNA,” said Danielle.

“Or deoxyribonucleic acid on a Sunday,” Adam said with a grin.

Genevieve was eating the whipped cream from the top of her milkshake. “There better not be a quiz on this later,” she said.

The music was loud but Danielle still lowered her voice. “So what happened to us?”

“Well, you know about mutations?”

“Of course they don't,” Mason said.

“I've heard about them actually,” Genevieve said. “It's like what they did to us at Genomex, right?”

“Well, yes. Mutations were induced to fix the faulty genes that were making you sick. But it's a new science, so often extra changes are made accidentally.”

“So is everyone gonna have mutations in the future?” Genevieve asked.

“We've all got plenty of mutations already, and we're making new ones every day. Every time your cells divide to replace old ones, a certain number of mistakes are made in copying the DNA between them. And every time a new person comes into being, their parents' genes are combined in ways that produce lots of new mutations.”

“That doesn't sound good. Isn't there a way to stop that happening?” Danielle asked.

“That's the million dollar question,” Mason said.

“The short answer is no. The long answer is, well, maybe. There are things that we can do to reduce and reverse some mutations. The field is in its infancy, but I predict that in the future we will be able to cure all cancers and genetic disorders.”

Danielle smiled. “That's amazing.”

“And that's why I'm in the field. I want to help people. I believe that no-one should be sentenced to a life of suffering just because of their genetics.”

“But mutations aren't all bad,” Mason added.

“That's very true,” said Adam.

The girls looked at each other and smiled.

“We wouldn't all be able to sit here drinking milkshakes if it wasn't for mutations,” he explained. “Early humans were unable to digest lactose, which is a major component in milk. However a chance mutation allowed an individual to digest it. This gave them an extra food source, and so a survival advantage, so this mutation was passed on to future generations.”

“My sister is lactose intolerant,” Genevieve said.

“Lucky her,” Mason said. He attempted another sip of his milkshake and grimaced.

“I always thought that meant she was adopted because neither of our parents are.”

“Not necessarily,” Adam said, holding up a finger. “Now as well as two sets of chromosomes, we have two copies of each gene, one from our Mom, one from our Dad. These pairs of genes are called alleles. Pass me a napkin.”

Mason slid one over to him, and he took a pen out of his pocket. “Here, I'll show you. Lactose tolerance is a dominant gene, which we'll call big L. So if you have at least one big L allele, you've got the outward appearance, or phenotype of lactose tolerance. Little L denotes lactose intolerance, which is the recessive allele. But if your parents each had one big and one little L, they could have passed both of their little Ls on to your sister, making her lactose intolerant.”

“Because I got the big Ls?” Genevieve said.

“Not exactly. With each child the genes are randomly assorted. It's like flipping a coin a new coin every time, to put it simply.”

Danielle had been watching him intently as he gave his explanation. “Genetics is fascinating,” she said.

“You'll soon get bored of his lectures,” Mason said.

“Oh yeah, like you ever do. You're always asking me to explain things to you.”

“So like I was asking before, what if I had a baby with another telepath?” Genevieve asked.

Adam swallowed. He couldn't bear it any longer. He stared into Genevieve's eyes. -Genevieve, are you pregnant?-

Genevieve suddenly started laughing. Mason and Danielle looked at her. “Sorry! I just thought of something funny that Sam said on Cheers last night.”

While the others were looking at Genevieve, Adam breathed a sigh of relief.

“Oh, what did I miss? I didn't see last night's episode,” Danielle said.

“Um, I don't want to spoil it for you,” Genevieve said.

-But you were rubbing your belly,- Adam thought.

Genevieve bit her lip and looked like she was going to start laughing again. -Just women's problems!-

“Just tell me the best bits. I always miss the reruns,” Danielle said.

Genevieve finished the last bit of her milkshake. “I don't remember!” 

“But you were just laughing about it,” said Mason.

“I know!” Genevieve wailed, covering her face with her hands. And everyone was laughing.

Adam took a deep breath. He was still feeling a bit jittery. “So to answer your question-” he began.

“It's late. I think it is time I went home,” Mason said, getting up from the table.

“But the night is only just getting started,” Genevieve said.

Adam looked at his watch. “You're right. Time flies when you're having fun!”

*** 

“Well that was fun,” Danielle said as they left the diner.

“I think I had too much sugar,” Genevieve said.

“I think I'm going to have a headache for the next two days,” said Mason.

“Nobody forced you to have that second donut,” Adam said.

“I thought the carbohydrates would soak up the sugar.”

“That's not exactly how it works. Actually when you eat-”

“Ugh, I'm too full for more science,” Genevieve said.

Adam stopped and looked around. “Wait, where's Danielle?” he asked. She had disappeared.


	4. Under the Gun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle has a shocking secret to confess. Adam has a risky idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The TV show Misfits of Science is practically an 80s version of Mutant X. You can't make this stuff up.

“Danielle!” Adam shouted, pushing his way through the crowded street.

-She's this way,- Genevieve's voice said in his head, and she was pulling on his arm. She led him down a side street, which led to an alley.

“The boss wants his money. No more excuses!” It was Eli, the man from the club. He was pointing a gun at Danielle.

“Please. Just give me a little more time,” Danielle said. She had flattened herself against the wall.

“Hey!” Adam cried, rushing toward them.

“Oh look, your friends have come to see you. Well unless one of them has the money, they've come to see you die.” 

Adam stopped dead. His mind raced. But this was not the kind of problem he was used to solving.

Eli grabbed Danielle around the neck and pressed the barrel of his gun to her temple. 

Danielle gasped, and disappeared but only for a second.

“Oh no, you're not doing that again,” Eli said, grasping her even tighter. She reached for his arm, trying to pull it away from her neck.

“How much?” Adam shouted.

Danielle's eyes met his.

“What?” Eli said.

“How much is her debt?”

“Call it five grand. Only 'cause I'm so generous.”

“Is this true, Danielle?” Adam asked.

At first Danielle didn't react. “It's true,” she said breathlessly.

“Fine, I'll-” Adam began.

“Who said that?” Eli said, looking around. He moved the gun from Danielle's head and started waving it around. Adam jumped as he dropped the gun. This was his chance. He kicked the gun away and launched himself at Eli. They grappled. 

Adam had plenty of experience fighting in dojos but Eli fought dirty. But with his knowledge of pressure points, Adam was able to wind his much larger opponent. He aimed one last kick at his head, and Eli was down.

Danielle had escaped to the entrance of the alley, and was holding onto Mason's arm for support. She looked shellshocked.

Adam jogged over to them. “We need to call the cops. We'll go back-” 

“Adam, no,” Danielle said. “You can't get the cops involved.”

“A man just tried to kill you,” Mason said.

“Please don't,” she said.

“You might owe him money but-” Adam began.

“No!” Danielle said. She stumbled forward and fell into Adam's arms. He kissed her on the top of her head.

“Mason, take me home.” Genevieve said. She was shaking.

“When did I become your chauffeur?” Mason said.

***

“So what was that about?” Genevieve said as she and Mason got into his car. “I was trying to read her mind but it was so noisy.”

“How often do you do that?” Mason asked, starting the engine.

“What?”

“Try to read people's minds.”

Genevieve smirked but didn't answer. She turned the dial on the radio until she found a station that was playing The Ramones. “Well that was scary but my powers came in pretty useful back there. We made a good team!”

“I only noticed he had the safety on. Amateur.” 

“Adam was so cool back there with his kung fu fighting. I wish it was me he was saving.”

“You wish someone put a gun to your head?”

Genevieve was quiet for a moment. “Well if Adam was going to come and sweep me off my feet afterwards it'd be almost worth it. Hey, do me a favour. Tell Adam my powers started going crazy after the fight and I need to come see him.”

“No.”

“Why?”

“I don't think he will believe that.”

“You're not even going to try?”

“I won't lie to him for no good reason.”

“Wish I'd never introduced him to Danielle. Now all he's interested in is her.”

Mason mentally added up the number of female patients and colleagues he had stumbled across Adam with. Yet he found himself defending him. “Adam's main motivation is helping others. Saving them from their own natures, which would otherwise kill them.”

“So what you're saying is I gotta put myself in a position where I need saving?”

“I don't believe I was saying anything of the sort.”

“Then what?”

“Perhaps you should go home and think about how fortunate you are that nobody is trying to kill you.”

“Oh Mason, you have no sense of romance.”

Mason rolled his eyes. “Clearly not.”

“Well I need a proper job. Maybe Adam will let me be his apprentice?”

Mason was about to make some comment about the likelihood of actually being paid in that position, but decided not to waste his breath.

*** 

Adam had given Danielle his jacket to wear and they drove back to his apartment in silence. As he walked around the car to open the passenger side door, he realised he had not asked her if she wanted to come home with him. But she smiled a thin worried smile at him as he took her hand and helped her out of the car.

Danielle had not moved from where Adam had left her sitting on the couch underneath a blanket. He returned from the kitchen with two cups. “Sorry, I only have green tea,” he said, putting them down on the coffee table. 

“That's fine,” she whispered. “Thanks.” 

He sat down beside her. “So,” he said softly, “who is it that you owe money to?”

Danielle looked like she was about to cry. She picked up a cup and held her hands around it.

“Danielle, I want to help you. But I can't do that if I don't know what we're dealing with.”

She hung her head and stared into the tea.

“Five thousand dollars is nothing to me. I can pay off your debt. But I need to know who it is.”

Danielle shook her head. “No Adam, I can't let you do that,” she said. “I'm so ashamed.” A tear rolled down her cheek.

Adam laid a hand on her shoulder. “Danielle.”

“It's not easy, you know.”

“I know.”

Danielle took a sip of her tea. “I've always tried to hide my... stealth power as you call it. I was scared when it first happened, but then I was, almost excited when I realised it was real and I wasn't just going crazy. My parents weren't impressed. They tried to pretend it wasn't happening. So did I too. They used it as one more thing to attack each other with.”

“That must have been horrible for you,” Adam said, picking up his own cup and taking a drink.

Danielle sniffed. “I moved out. They both gave me money and I was okay for a while. But it only lasted so long. I had to get a job, but I was so scared. There was only one way I could face leaving the house without being so frightened I was going to disappear when everyone could see.”

“I'm so sorry you had to go through that,” Adam said.

She put her cup down and covered her face with her hands. Sobs wracked her body.

“Oh Danielle,” Adam said, putting his arms around her and pulling her close. He kissed her forehead.

“It's drugs,” she spluttered.

“What?”

“I owe money to a drug dealer.”

Adam opened and closed his mouth, searching for the right words. He felt Danielle struggle against his embrace and he let go of her.

She picked up the blanket she had over her, and standing up she hugged it to her chest. “I've been borrowing money off my Mom and Dad, but now neither of them will give me any more. I'm sorry, Adam.” She threw the blanket down on the couch.

Adam looked at her for a few moments. Then he picked up his cup and watched the tea leaves swirl around. “Get me his bank details. I'll wire the money across,” he said.

Danielle looked at him, tears streaming down her face. She shook her head slowly.

“I'm not taking no for an answer,” Adam said. He picked up the blanket and gestured for her to sit down. She sat, and he put the blanket over both of them. He took her by the shoulders and looked into her eyes. “As I said, five thousand dollars is nothing to me. It's nothing compared to your life. I care about you, Danielle. I care about you a lot.” 

She kissed him and then buried her head in his chest. He pulled the blanket around her and held her tight.

*** 

Mason had his head down on one of the lab benches. Yesterday's extended diner date slash hostage situation debacle had drained his energy completely. Between patients, Adam had been uncharacteristically quiet. Mason pretended to ignore his obvious erratic mental state. He wasn't sure which was more annoying, the jolly humming, or the cursing under his breath.

“My patience is wearing thin, Adam.”

“I thought you were asleep,” Adam said, almost knocking over his coffee.

Mason picked up his glasses and put them back on. “It's getting late. Are you almost done?”

Adam raked a hand through his hair. “This is science, not a tax return. Science is never 'done'.”

“You know exactly what I mean. I want to be in my car in the next ten minutes. Otherwise I won't be coming in early to disable the security systems for you tomorrow morning.”

“What have you got to rush home for? A TV dinner and Misfits of Science?”

Mason scoffed. “I don't watch that garbage. Scientists shrinking themselves? Guys throwing off electricity?”

“Right, it is a little unrealistic,” Adam said. He turned back to the computer.

“I hope you are powering down that machine,” Mason said.

Adam sighed. “I was hoping to figure out what's wrong with Danielle. All I have so far is a higher than expected number of specific mutations in her DNA.” He switched the computer off and took off his lab coat. “Something is causing her DNA to mutate, but I don't know what.”

“I thought you might have had it with her after yesterday.”

“What? No. It was all just a misunderstanding. It's all sorted now.”

Mason followed Adam out of the lab, turning out the lights on the way. Adam went to lock the door, and dropped the keys. He picked them up and tried again. “Why can't I figure it out? This is going to keep me awake all night.”

“Does it matter?” Mason said, yawning.

“Yes, of course it matters,” Adam said as they headed down the corridor. “Wait!” He threw his arm out, physically stopping Mason. “You're a genius!”

“Well, I've always thought so.”

Adam grinned and pointed upwards. “Perhaps it doesn't matter that I can't figure out what's causing the mutations,” he said. “Only that I need to prevent them continuing. Oh, why didn't I think of that earlier?”

“You can thank me tomorrow by leaving at a reasonable hour,” Mason said, giving Adam a shove toward the exit.

“Yeah yeah, we'll get you home in time for Dynasty.”

*** 

“Did I ever tell you about my friend Todd from college?” Adam said. He was skimming through a report.

“I don't believe so,” Mason said.

“Oh, Todd Hardy. He was a real character! Oldest kid in class, he'd failed the year previously. I kinda felt sorry for him, so I made an effort to be his friend. He used to copy my notes. I even wrote some papers for him. Even so, he only just scraped a pass.” Adam laughed. “We kept in touch. He works for a pharmaceutical company now.”

Mason took the report he handed him. “5-hydroxy... ah, brand name Efanol,” he read. “I must say I didn't take you for a junkie.”

“I'm not. This is for Danielle.”

“I didn't take her for a junkie.”

Adam flinched. “She isn't!” he snapped. “Efanol is a drug found to seriously reduce rates of certain cancers in mouse models. Its efficacy is still debatable in humans, but it has been proven to reduce and reverse some mutations.”

Mason adjusted his glasses. “Sounds like something Genomex could use by the barrel load.”

“Indeed. If it works.”

“And will it?”

“That's what I don't know. It's in phase three trials right now, so Todd's company clearly thinks it has some merit. It's by no means a replacement for gene therapy, but I think it might be just what people like Danielle need.”

“That's a whole lot of ifs, buts and maybes. It doesn't sound very scientific.”

Adam stood up. “Science is built upon ifs, buts and maybes. If we wait for certainties, no breakthroughs will ever be made.”

Mason reached into the box addressed to Adam, and picked up a bottle. He turned it around and inspected it. “Getting a shipment of untested drugs from a friend... doesn't sound particularly legal.”

Adam smirked. “Todd always was one for bending the rules.”

“If I didn't have faith in you, I would say this was extremely risky.”

“Thanks Mason,” Adam said, ignoring any sense of warning in that statement. “I'll call Danielle, see if she can make it into the lab later.” He took the bottle from Mason and smiled. “I have a good feeling about this.”

*** 

Later that day, Adam was working in one of the labs with some of the other geneticists.

Paul Breedlove, their manager, entered the lab. “Sohail, Jennifer, you two look tired. Why don't you folks go grab some coffee?”

Adam looked up from the machine he was working on, and realised they were now alone in the lab. “How's it going, Paul?”

Paul made his way over to Adam, walking slowly with his hands in his pockets. “Now Adam, is there something you want to tell me?”

Adam looked at his boss. Paul looked unusually serious. Adam forced a smile and looked around the room. “Nothing that I can think of right now.”

“Well. I've heard some concerning rumours about employees carrying out personal projects on the premises. Do you know anything about that?”

Adam's heart pounded. He took a deep breath.


	5. Happy House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time Genevieve has an idea. Too much alcohol is involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm surprising myself with this story, each chapter ends up including at least one scene that takes us to further depths of ridiculousness. If I stuck to sensible, plot advancing scenes, I'd have reached the end already. Unfortunately, the ridiculous scenes are my favourite to write. But as I have recently come to a different conclusion as to what the main plot of this story is, they might actually be essential.
> 
> The album they dance to is The Velvet Underground & Nico. And yes it probably came with the apartment.

“Why are you here?” Adam demanded.

“You asked me to come,” Danielle said, looking hurt.

“Not, you. You!” he said, pointing at Genevieve.

“What's the matter, Adam?” Genevieve asked.

“Did anyone see you come in?”

“No,” said Danielle.

“I don't think so,” Genevieve said. “What's happened, Adam?” She laid a hand on his arm and he pushed it off.

“I wanted to monitor you in the lab for a while after the injection, but there's been a change of plan. We can't stay late tonight.”

“Adam?” Danielle said.

“It's okay, you can stay with me tonight.”

“I'll come too. I can keep an eye on her in case you fall asleep,” Genevieve said.

Adam narrowed his eyes. “That won't be necessary.”

“I'm just trying to help,” she said. “Mason said you wanted an assistant. I'm here to volunteer my services.”

Adam shook his head. “I have no idea why he would tell you that. Where is he, anyway?”

***

Mason's apartment was a nightmare of garish brown and orange patterns. The decor looked like it would have been very stylish fifteen or twenty years ago, but it struck Adam as an odd place for a man his own age to live.

“Sorry about the mess. I wasn't expecting visitors,” Mason said, gathering up the stack of books that covered one side of the couch. 

“I had no idea you lived like this,” Adam said, bumping into an old fashioned dresser.

Mason crossed his arms defensively. “Well I'm sure it is nothing compared to your manor house by the bay,” he said.

Adam laughed. “I live in an apartment too, just a...” he trailed off.

“A what, Adam?”

Adam cringed, and decided he might as well say it. “A nicer one.”

Mason didn't even look at him. He was making an attempt to clear up some of the clutter.

“I didn't even know you liked cats,” Adam said, picking up an ornament of a smiling Siamese by its unrealistically long neck.

“I don't.”

“Oh come on, I can count at least six of these things in here.” Adam could no longer see the space where he picked the ornament up from, so he pushed some other things out of the way to put it down.

Mason was standing awkwardly in the middle of the room, as if it was he who was the guest. “Apparently the lady who lived here before me died and had no family. The landlord said he'd clear out her things, but I told him not to bother. It was a relief to have some furniture at least.” 

Adam looked around the room. The kitchen appliances looked dated, and the covers on the bed in the corner had garish yellow flowers that could have only come out of the 1970s. “I could help you out, you know. Give you a loan for some new stuff, maybe?”

“No,” said Mason. “Thank you.”

They avoided looking at each other for several moments. “At least you don't get citations for loud noises here,” Adam said. “I can't risk another after the one I got from my housewarming party.”

“So tell me, what was it that you wanted to talk about?”

“Paul was asking me some questions earlier. He didn't say specifically, but I think he knows,” Adam said. He shook his head. “I should have been more careful after Kaia started snooping around.”

“So what did you tell him?”

“Well...” Adam said.

“You lied to him?”

“I had to. Trust me, I don't think I'd be here to tell you about this if I hadn't.”

Mason smirked. “I'm not judging you. Do you think he believed you?”

Adam threw his hands up. “I don't know. And it doesn't even matter if he has evidence against me.” He paced backwards and forwards. “I've been thinking about it all day and I still don't know what to do.”

“Do you really think Paul is going to fire his beloved prodigy and star biogeneticist?”

“I'm getting a little old to be called a prodigy,” Adam muttered. “I shouldn't have been so blasé about the whole thing. Maybe I should stop.”

“How could you consider such a thing? Your work is important!” Adam had rarely seen Mason so angry. “We're clearing up the mess that Genomex fails to acknowledge it has made. If Paul can't understand that, then maybe it is him who is not fit for his job.”

Adam sat down. “I was only trying to help people. Maybe I didn't follow procedure at all, but my intentions were good. That counts for something, right?”

“You're catastrophising, Adam.”

“Maybe I should come clean. Explain why I did what I did, while I still-”

“No! You can't do that. I spent all day going through the CCTV tapes.”

“So that's why I couldn't find you earlier. What were you looking for?”

“Mistakes. For the past few months I have been looping footage to cover the presence of cars in the parking lot, our comings and goings and those of visitors.”

“And you've only just decided that's important now? You should have asked me for help. You told me you were taking care of that side of things.”

Mason glared down at him. “I am. It is not difficult, but doing a perfect job takes more time than I can allot to the task. And Security Chief Lopez won't wait much longer for my report.”

“What report?”

“He asked me to look into anything anomalous in the CCTV footage before and after hours from the last few weeks.”

“What? Why didn't you tell me?”

“It doesn't concern you.”

“Of course it does! Did he tell you why he wanted the report?”

“No.”

“Did you ask?”

Mason shook his head.

Adam stood up. “You're unbelievable. Why not?”

“I thought it unwise to appear interested in the situation.”

“Oh,” Adam said. He actually made a good point.

“I doubt Lopez will want to look at the tapes himself, but I need to be prepared if he does..”

“I don't think I've seen the old man leave his office in years,” Adam said.

“He doesn't. The old man doesn't care any more. He has no time for modern technology. As far as I know he spends all day looking out the window dreaming of retirement.”

“So if you put a suitably boring report under his nose, that'll pacify him.”

Mason nodded. “I hope so.”

“You have a 7-Eleven nearby, right? I'll go pick up a bottle of something before the girls get here,” Adam said. He turned back around as he opened the door. “Please tell me you own more than two glasses.”

“Of course I do. I'm not a barbarian.”

*** 

“No seriously, where is the rest of your apartment?” Genevieve said. She opened the door to a cupboard and peered inside.

Mason watched as Adam poured something green into glasses. Against his will, he found himself holding one. It smelled vile.

“Oh, you bought absinthe!” Danielle said, sipping from her glass.

“Yes, I saw it and thought of you,” Adam said. He put his arm around her and she giggled.

“Why is your bed in the kitchen?” Genevieve asked.

Mason took a sip of the awful green liquid and grimaced. “Because it saves time in the morning,” was the best he could come up with as a retort. 

“Another reason to go to college,” Adam said.

“Wow, I thought it was bad living at my parents' place,” Genevieve said. “Oh, what's her name?” She was pointing to a black and white cat ornament on a shelf.

Mason frowned. “It hasn't got one.”

“Huh. Well I'm naming her Socks.”

“Have you got any music?” Danielle asked.

“What would you like?” Mason asked.

“Mozart,” said Adam.

“No.”

“Oh, you have a record player like my Mom used to have,” Danielle said, walking over to rummage through his record collection. “I haven't heard of most of these bands.”

“Most of them are composers,” Mason said.

“Oh, like classical music?” Danielle said. “I've never listened to that.”

Mason snorted. “Nonsense. Have you never watched a film? 

“Oh yeah, like Star Wars?” she said.

“A terrible film. But John Williams is admittedly talented.”

“Was he the guy who played Luke Skywalker?” Genevieve asked, sitting on the arm of the couch beside Adam.

“No, that was Mark Hamill,” Adam said, chuckling.

“My sister's wedding is next week,” Genevieve said. “Are you still going to be my date?”

“I don't remember agreeing to that,” Adam said.

“I asked you a couple of weeks ago and you said maybe.”

Danielle shot Adam a look over her shoulder. She pulled a record with a giant banana on the cover out of the box. “Play this one,” she said. Mason took it from her and began the process of setting up the record player.

“Maybe you should ask Mason instead,” Adam suggested.

“But I'd rather go with you.”

Mason lowered the needle onto the record's edge and the room was filled with a strange jingle jangle of instrumentation and androgynous vocals. Danielle took hold of his hand and said, “dance with me.” 

He picked up his glass and forced the rest of the foul green liquid down his throat. Danielle took his other hand after he put down the glass and he swayed along to the music with her. He was aware of the many layers of discomfort involved in this, but Danielle's black rimmed brown eyes and easy smile distracted him. 

“Danielle, are you feeling all right?” Mason asked.

“I feel wonderful,” she said, twirling around. Mason grabbed her arm to stop her falling over the coffee table. She put her arm on his shoulder. “Never would have guessed you lived in such a cute bohemian place. I love the carpet!”

“Well I don't like to give away all of my secrets,” Mason said, smiling. He wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or if Danielle's emotional state was contagious.

“I like that. You should be yourself, not follow the crowd.”

Adam felt Genevieve poke him in the arm. She was still sitting on the arm of the couch, and was now leaning on him. -Are you worried about Danielle?- she said into his mind.

He snapped out of his reverie; he had been mesmerised watching Danielle and Mason dancing. -Yes. I am,- he replied

-You're not jealous?-

-Why would I be?-

“Your best friend's dancing with your girlfriend,” Genevieve said out loud. Then she looked shocked with herself and covered her mouth.

Danielle and Mason stopped dancing and turned to look at her. Then they both started laughing.

“I know a good drinking game,” Danielle said. And from that point on the evening took on more a blurry aspect.

Later, Danielle had fallen asleep in Adam's arms. He was sitting in a rather uncomfortable position on the couch, but didn't want to wake her. The rhythm of her breathing and the feel of her heart beating made him feel at peace.

He could see Genevieve sitting on the kitchen counter. She had two of the cat ornaments and was making them talk to each other, doing different voices for each of them. Mason was standing with her. Someone who didn't know him might think he was annoyed, but Adam knew he was barely suppressing laughter.

Adam kissed Danielle on the top of her head. She opened her eyes. “Adam?” she said, looking up at him. “Are you okay?”

“Mm,” Adam said, resting his chin on her head. “Do you ever feel like everything is going to change, and you just realised that you're quite happy with how things are right now?”

“Life is full of change. Embrace it,” Danielle said. She turned around and put her arms around him.

Adam kissed her, then put his hand on her cheek and looked into her eyes. “But this might be it for me. I might not be able to treat you any more.”

“I'm fine. I haven't flickered at all tonight. Look,” she said, disappearing for a moment then reappearing. “I have complete control.”

“But what if it doesn't last?”

“Adam, you were the one who told me how great this drug was. Now you change your mind?”

“Our bosses know about my late clinic. Well, they might. I don't know. This might be the end. I could lose my job.”

“You won't lose me. We could run away together. Leave our pasts behind.”

“Danielle...”

There was a smash and then Genevieve was yelling. “Oh no, not Poplin! Oh I'm so sorry. We can put him back together, can't we? Ick, that's a lot of blood!”

Adam got up. Mason had his hand under the faucet and blood was colouring the running water red. He took hold of Mason's wrist. “Get off me,” Mason said, trying to pull free.

“Let me take a look real quick,” Adam said. “Genevieve, don't try and pick up the pieces. Look what happened to him. Go sit down.”

“I can look after myself.”

“Where's your first aid kit?”

“In there,” Mason said. “You have to be the one to fix everything, don't you? Maybe not everyone needs your help.”

“Shh, this is easier if you don't struggle.”

“That's a little over the top, don't you think?” Mason said as Adam wrapped a bandage around his hand.

“It's a deep cut. A bandaid isn't gonna cut it.”

Mason sighed and looked at his bandaged hand, as Adam swept up the broken pottery. “Thanks Adam.”

Adam leaned against the kitchen counter. “You know, accepting help once in a while doesn't mean you're a failure,” he said. “I've needed your help a whole lot over the last few months. And I don't think I've fully expressed how grateful I am to you.”

Mason just averted his gaze.

“And that's probably why I haven't.”

“I don't know what you expect me to say.”

Adam snorted. “I guess I don't either.”

“We both know how important your work is. It is a thousand times more important than anything I do.”

Adam smiled and shook his head. 

“You're important. Your work is important. If that isn't true, then nothing makes sense. Do you know how many times I've relived what happened that day?”

Adam knew exactly what he was talking about. They had never spoken about that day since it happened, but seeing the look in Mason's eyes now he wondered if they should have done. He put his hand on Mason's upper arm. “That's exactly why we try our very best to help these New Mutants.” He looked over at the girls. Genevieve was sitting on the floor in front of Danielle, who was braiding her hair.

Mason looked at Adam's hand on his arm. “I have something for you,” he said, and walked off across the room. He returned with a key, which he gave to Adam.

Adam was confused. “I don't think this place is big enough for the two of us,” he said.

“No. I want you to look after it for me. Apparently I should leave a spare with someone I can trust.”

“I know the concept of spare keys, Mason,” he said, but he was smiling. This was high praise from Mason.

Genevieve started laughing. “Did he not tell you about getting locked out?”

“No,” Adam said, looking at Mason questioningly.

“It's not funny,” Mason said. Genevieve was still laughing. “Okay, I'll admit that perhaps scaring my neighbour was a little bit.”

“The look on his face was so funny!” said Genevieve. 

Adam put his elbow on Mason's shoulder and leaned close to speak privately with him. Although, as soon as he did so he wondered why, as Genevieve could simply read his mind. “I'm going to give you some money. Not a loan. A payment. For everything you have done for me. Get a new apartment.”

Mason looked at him for a moment. Then he nodded with the hint of a smile.

“This will be between us. The taxman doesn't need to know,” Adam added.

“Commit one crime, may as well commit them all, eh?” Mason whispered.

“It's a good job you're my friend,” Adam said.

“Me and Danielle have solved your problem,” Genevieve declared. She grabbed the bottle of absinthe and sat down on the couch with Danielle. She took a drink out of the bottle, then passed it to Danielle, who did the same.

“You have?” said Adam.

Danielle nodded. “Watch,” she said. She took hold of Genevieve's hand, and then turned invisible. 

“Oh no. It didn't work this time,” Genevieve said. She turned and put her arms around Danielle, pressing her body up against her. “Try again.”

Once again, Danielle disappeared, and Genevieve was left holding onto fresh air for a few moments. “Oh why isn't it working now?” Danielle said, becoming visible again.

“Anyway, what we're gonna do is, Danielle is gonna make us both go invisible and we'll sneak in and go spy on your bosses. I can read their minds and find out what they know.”

Mason sniggered.

“It could be dangerous,” Adam said. 

“I can keep up my stealth field for a good amount of time when I concentrate,” Danielle said.

“Wait, I think my eyes might have been closed before when I thought you turned me invisible!” Genevieve said. And they both started laughing.

“It's not the worst idea,” Adam said. “Think about it, Danielle has more chance of overhearing something from Breedlove or Lopez without being seen than either of us.”

Mason shook his head. “It won't work. Somebody will see doors open by themselves.”

Adam clapped his hands. “Then she can follow you on one of your patrols. You can open the doors for her. This might work!”


	6. Let's go to Bed (Deleted Scene)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A deleted scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think of this chapter as a deleted scene. Only perhaps it is the opposite of that as I went back and added it. It's Adam/Mason but in keeping with the story's age rating despite what the title might suggest. It is not important to the plot so can be skipped if you like.

Mason was awoken from a restless slumber by a movement and a squeak of mattress springs. His head was still buzzing. He recognised the familiar combined scent of hair spray and cologne, accented by alcohol. He opened one eye and mumbled something, then closed the eye again.

“Need to tell you something,” Adam said. 

Mason opened both eyes. Adam was lying very close to him and had his head on his pillow. “What is it?”

“Your couch isn't big enough to sleep on,” Adam told him. He was grinning.

“I know. I wake up in pain when I fall asleep there,” Mason said. He looked over Adam's shoulder, and said, “Oh.”

Adam rolled over onto his back. The girls were curled up together on the other side of the bed. They were the only ones who had managed to get under the covers. Danielle was using Genevieve's bosom as a pillow. “Don't they look cosy?”

Mason didn't feel this warranted a reply, so shut his eyes again.

“Hey Mason.”

“What?” He turned his head towards the pillow, letting his hair fall over his face.

“Need to tell you something else.”

“What?”

“Your apartment is horrible,” Adam said, barely making it through the sentence before collapsing into hysterics.

Mason snorted, and glared at him from behind the curtain of his hair. “Thank you. You're a real good friend, Adam.”

Adam propped his head up on his arm. “You know you really should get a futon or something if you're gonna invite people over.”

“I didn't know you were all going to stay here.”

“Then why didn't you tell us?”

Mason sighed. “I recall asking you to leave a few times.”

Adam glanced over at Danielle and Genevieve, who were still peacefully snoozing together. “I guess we didn't listen?”

“I had no idea four people could fit in my bed.”

Adam smirked. “Then you've led a much less exciting life than I.”

“Really?” Unspeakable images filled Mason's mind, and his drunken state made it difficult to chase them away.

“I'm joking,” Adam said. “But I'd guess I could fit at least six people in my bed.”

“You always have to be better, don't you?” Mason said. “Better than me.”

Adam reached out and brushed Mason's hair back from his face.

“What are you doing?” Mason said. He didn't move but he was aware that there was only an inch or so space on the other side of him.

“You look different without your glasses.”

Mason swallowed, and looked into Adam's brown eyes. He realised the light was still on, and the record player was making that click click click sound that it did when it had reached the end of a record and not been switched off.

“You have green eyes.”

“You've only just noticed?”

“I wasn't sure. They look different in different lights. I’ve never seen them so close before. They’re like shining emeralds.”

“No they’re not.”

“Come on, no need to be modest.”

“I’ve seen emeralds. They are not the same colour.”

Adam laughed. “This is so like you, Mason.”

Mason blinked. 

“Did you know that green is the rarest eye colour genetically?”

“Of course I know that.”

“Tough crowd,” Adam said, running his fingers through his hair and smiling to himself. 

Mason raised his eyebrows. His mind was drawn to the fact that he had perhaps an inch of space behind him. 

“You know I was too young when I was in college-“

“Adam, you know I will never tire of your stories of going through college early.”

“When all the other kids were experimenting, I missed out on that.”

“Do you seriously expect me to believe that you graduated top of your class without doing any experiments?”

“Seriously, you crack me up,” Adam said, putting a hand on Mason‘s shoulder. Then the hand was on the back of his neck and Adam was leaning towards him. Mason suddenly understood moments before Adam’s mouth was on his. He wasn’t sure if it was just alcohol’s ability to smooth out the sharp edges but it didn't feel unpleasant. 

On the other side of Adam, there was giggling. 

“See Dani, I told you!”

“I guess I owe you a dollar,” said Danielle. 

“Never bet against a telepath,” Genevieve said. 

“I thought you were joking with me.”

“I know should be jealous-“

“What? Why should you be jealous?” Danielle asked.

“Oh, no reason.”

“No! What do you mean?”

Mason gasped and looked at Adam. His face was still too close to his and his body was, well there was no longer any space between them. He was shocked. Shocked at Adam. Shocked at himself for returning the kiss. It was like that night at the club with Genevieve. 

Adam looked pleased with himself. “Don’t tell me you haven’t thought about this, on those long nights in the lab when it was just the two of us.”

Mason realised he had been holding his breath. Alcohol had a lot to answer for, he told himself, trying to ignore what Adam was saying. 

“He has!” Genevieve said, and the girls were giggling again. 

“It wasn’t- my thoughts were not as, ah, sordid as you are suggesting.”

“So you have thought about me in that way? I’d like to know what you were thinking.” Adam said. His cheeks were pink but he was still smiling. 

Mason felt hot and uncomfortable. “I’m sure Genevieve has told you everything already. As she has clearly been trespassing upon my most intimate thoughts.”

“Intimate,” Genevieve repeated, and she and Danielle were giggling again. 

Adam turned to look at the telepath and smiled at her. “This is the first I’ve heard about it.”

Mason took a deep, shuddering breath. “None of you are to ever talk about this. Not to me. Not to anyone else.”

“Okay, on one condition.”

Mason waited to hear the condition, but the other man just lay there smirking at him. Adam licked his lips. 

Mason gave an almost imperceptible nod of his head. He closed his eyes and let Adam kiss him. For this moment he felt like for once he was not competing with Adam. He did not feel inferior. It was an alien feeling. 

Afterwards, they just looked at each other. Mason desperately wanted to look away, but he did not want to show any further weakness. The girls appeared to have fallen asleep again. It was silent now. 

“We should get a few hours’ sleep before morning,” Mason said. 

“Yeah,” Adam breathed. 

With some difficulty, they manoeuvred to get themselves under the duvet. 

“Do you think this will work?” Mason said, trying not to react to Adam slipping an arm around his waist. 

“Yes.”

“Really?”

“I don’t know. But we have to try something. Danielle’s life depends on it. So do the lives of a lot of people. I know you’re scared, Mason, but trust me. We will get through this, one way or another. We’re an unstoppable team. No matter what they throw at us, we can take it.”

“I’m not scared,” Mason said. 

Adam raised his eyebrows at him, then turned over to cuddle up to Danielle. Mason looked at the back of his head for a few moments, then turned out the light. Then he lay there in the dark with his thoughts, knowing that no more sleep would come to him that night. No. Correction, morning.


	7. Ch6: Girl Afraid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle uses her powers to spy on Adam and Mason's bosses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I have to admit this story has ended up being nothing like it was meant to be. I'm dissatisfied with my own writing but it's been fun and I've made it this far. Maybe I'll write a different version or other conflicting 1980s Mutant X stories (think of them as half-remembered or highly biased accounts by various characters). 
> 
> I have had a mad idea to write a Mutant X/X-Files crossover for absolutely years. The only scene I know has to be there is the Cigarette Smoking Man and Mason Eckhart having a showdown. Personality-wise, I think they are very similar, and that would make them hate each other even more. Everyone in a three mile radius would lose their minds from the silent rage between them.

Mason was on his break. He had been waiting five minutes at the appointed meeting point, which overlooked the lake. It was ordinarily such a calm view, but today all Mason could think about was whether he could discretely vomit over the rail.

The painkillers had done little to abate the pounding in his head. He wasn't sure if he had got much sleep at all. He vaguely recalled going to bed. And despite telling the others to settle down on the couch and rug, well, now he knew that it was possible for four people to somehow fit in his bed. His back ached, probably from sleeping in an awkward position.

There was a waft of perfume, and an arm slipped around his. Something brushed his cheek. The memory of dancing with her came into his mind.

“Danielle?” he whispered, keeping as still as he could.

“Good morning again, Mason,” she said by his ear.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes. This is exciting.”

“Just stick to the plan, okay?”

“Are you nervous?”

“What? No.”

“You're shaking.”

“I don't feel well. Let's get this over with.” Mason turned slowly, bumping into Danielle despite his efforts not to. She grasped his arm tighter, and together they walked up the steps towards the building.

Danielle tripped on one of the steps, and Mason grabbed hold of her arm. Then he let go when he realised how bizarre it would look to anyone watching. “Be careful,” he hissed.

“I am!” she whispered back.

They had reached the upper parking lot in front of the main doors, where Mason was not allowed to park. There was Breedlove's Ford Mustang, a cherry red relic from the 60s. It was parked diagonally across two spaces. Lopez's Porsche was next to it, at least parked straight but over the line. Mason shook his head. Sometimes he thought they did it just to annoy him.

Mason pushed open one of the doors, awkwardly manoeuvring himself so that Danielle could also fit through the gap. The receptionist looked up at him from the front desk, then wordlessly dropped her gaze. They all did that, unless they were already busy chattering mindlessly with a colleague. 

A group of people were walking down the corridor towards them. Mason knew them but he had no business with them. They allowed enough room for him to pass, but not two people. He felt Danielle let go of him, and for a moment he thought she had slipped away on her own. But when he had passed the group, he felt her take his hand. He felt her fingers interlink between his own. That seemed unnecessary. But they did need to stay together.

They stepped into the circular chamber which had to be crossed to reach any part of the upper or lower floors in the main building. The Security Chief's office was on the second floor. Lopez didn't like watching the CCTV cameras, he preferred to watch the employees from his window like some sort of omnipotent gargoyle. 

Construction work was happening in the middle of the formerly empty room, so they had to walk around the perimeter of the circle. Adam knew something about what was being built here, but he was refusing to talk about it.

A man in a high visibility vest stepped out and Danielle had to dodge by stepping in front of Mason. Mason collided with the invisible woman, and must have appeared to fall over nothing.

“Have a good trip, buddy?” the construction worker said, laughing. His coworker laughed too, he had been watching even though he was busy screwing something into the ground.

Mason had to admire the nerve of labourers. They were entirely unafraid of authority.

They reached Lopez's office without further incident.

Lopez was standing with his back to them, looking out of the window. He turned around. “Mason! Good morning, how are you?”

“Morning, sir,” Mason said. He felt Danielle extricate her fingers from his, and was painfully aware of the sound of her footsteps. He tapped his foot to disguise them.

“What brings you here, hmm?”

A wave of nausea hit him, and standing still seemed like an impossible task. His mind had gone blank. He shut his eyes for a moment. They had gone over this.

“I-I've come to give you an update on my report.”

“Good! Honestly, what's been taking you so long, man? So what's the story, hmm?”

“Sir, I'll get the report to you by the end of the day,” Mason said, aware that he was swaying.

“The end of the day, hmm? Oh no that's no good. I'm too busy tomorrow and hell if I'm gonna read it in my own time. The grandkids are staying over, and you know what's that like.” 

Lopez walked around his desk, and Mason wondered where Danielle was hiding.

“I'll get it to you as soon as I can, sir.”

Lopez took a big sniff of the air. “You been drinking, hmm?”

“What? No.”

Lopez laughed and patted him on the shoulder. “Good for you. You young folk ought to get out and enjoy yourselves. Can't be on duty twenty four seven, eh?”

“No sir?”

“Right. Report. Five minutes. I have a busy day today also, hmm.”

“But sir-”

“I don't care if you haven't finished it. Just bring me what you got, hmm? And don't forget the-”

“The three sentence summary, no of course not sir.”

“Good man,” Lopez said with a smile. “Five minutes. Run. I'll be watching.”

Mason strode off, headed downstairs and crossed the central chamber again. The construction worker shot him with finger guns and a grin as he passed. Apparently they were friends now.

He left it as long as he dared to return to Lopez's office. He took a deep breath and let it go slowly. This was not giving Danielle enough time to spy on his boss, but there was nothing he could do.

Lopez was looking out of the window again when Mason returned. “I have my report here, sir.”

“Good man, leave it on the desk,” Lopez said.

Mason placed the report down on the desk slowly. Self consciously, he reached his arms out and looked around. He couldn't see Danielle, of course he couldn't. 

“What are you doing, man?” Lopez said, turning around.

Mason froze, and realised his boss had probably seen him reflected in the glass. “I, er, think I dropped a pen here earlier.” He moved towards the desk and made a show of peering under it, and tentatively waved a hand. He felt something soft.

“Well if you did, it's mine now, hmm,” Lopez said with a smirk.

Mason felt for Danielle's arm and hoped that the desk was hiding his suspicious movements. He took hold of her arm and pulled, but encountered resistance. Looking in the vague area of her face, he motioned towards the door with his eyes. He felt her slap his hand away.

“What do you need a pen for anyway, man?”

Mason refocused on Lopez. “I hope my report is acceptable, sir,” he said. “Can I ask what you were expecting to find?”

“No time to explain now, man.”

“Of course, sir,” Mason said, and headed out of the room.

What was Danielle thinking? No, he knew exactly what she was thinking. Five minutes wasn't long enough. But returning to Lopez's office to deliver his report was supposed to be their way of getting Danielle out.

The construction workers spotted him on his way, and mimed carrying a sheet of glass in front of him. Mason had no time for this and didn't alter his trajectory. The construction workers pretended to throw the glass in the air. “Woo, that was close, buddy!” one of them said.

Mason had subconsciously started following his usual patrol route, but then changed his mind and headed towards the genetics labs. 

“Hello Mason, how are you?” It was Paul Breedlove walking down the corridor towards him.

“Hello Paul,” Mason replied.

“I'm just about to go talk to your boss man, so you hold the fort while he's busy, won't you.”

“I'm always holding the fort, Paul.”

Breedlove chuckled as they passed each other, and Mason resisted the urge to curse under his breath. 

He found Adam in the third lab along the corridor. There was no time for subtlety, so Mason pushed open the door and strode inside.

Adam looked up from a microscope.

“I must speak to you, Ad- ah, Dr Kane,” Mason said. “There has been a security incident.”

Adam looked alarmed. And now all of the other scientists were looking at Mason.. 

“This doesn't concern any of you,” Mason told them. He gestured sharply to Adam to follow him.

“I'll be back soon, Kaia,” Adam said.

“I'll take care of your samples,” she said, but Mason noticed her eyeing him suspiciously.

“Something's happened,” Adam said as soon as they were out in the corridor.

Mason nodded. “I saw Paul. He has gone to speak to Lopez.”

“And where's Danielle?”

“In Lopez's office.”

“That's good. She can listen. If she doesn't fall asleep before they get finished arguing and talking sports, that is.”

“Yes.”

“Wait a while and then you go and drop off your report, just like we discussed. And then you both get out of there.” Adam said. “Mason, what's the problem?”

“Lopez demanded to have my report. I've already given it to him.”

“Well you'll have to go back for her for some other reason.”

“Adam, you don't understand. Lopez speaks to me almost as little as he speaks to Breedlove. It would be very unusual for me to visit his office three times in one day.”

“Then make something up. Say what you just said. Security incident.”

Mason shook his head. “How is that going to work? I would have to report an actual incident.”

“Mason I don't have time for this. You figure it out.”

Danielle moved her head from side to side to ease the pain in her neck. She was sitting with her back against one of the legs of the old wooden desk. This was more uncomfortable than she had imagined. On either side of her, she could see only the shoes and trousers that belonged to Lopez, and the man she had figured out must be Paul Breedlove, Adam's boss. She stretched out a leg carefully, then the other one. She jumped as a foot touched hers.

“Did you just kick me, Mel?”

“What are you talking about? I wouldn't do that on accident, man,” Lopez said.

“In that case there must be a ghost under your desk.”

Danielle held her breath as the scientist leaned sideways to look under the desk. She looked down at herself to check she was still invisible. She was. It seemed that the meeting had gone on for hours. At least she had some potentially good news to tell Adam. But she also had questions for him.

The next step was to get out of this office. Was Mason coming back for her or not? He had dropped off his report far too early. She wasn't about to give up that soon after all of this trouble. Adam trusted Mason, so she did too. At least she wanted to still trust Adam. After some of the things she had heard while hiding, doubt was creeping into her mind.

Breedlove was getting up. He pulled out his chair from the desk and left it there. Danielle saw her opportunity to leave. Perhaps she could slip out of the door behind him without him noticing? She crept out from under the desk.

“Oh, one more thing. We can't make it to the Christening after all. Terribly sorry, but you know how these things go,” Breedlove said. He was standing and holding the door open. Danielle quickly rolled onto her belly and pushed herself towards it. The polished floor helped, and she scrambled to her feet and crept through the doorway under the scientist's arm.

“We haven't included you on the seating plan anyway, hmm,” Lopez said.

Before she could escape, Breedlove reached out and grabbed her arm. 

“Young Danielle, if I'm not mistaken,” he said.

Danielle gasped and tried to pull away, but his grip was too strong. She gave up and let down her light disrupting aura.

“You might not remember me, but I remember you,” he said. “I was part of the team who saved your life when you were just a little girl.”

Danielle took a shaky breath. She would have thanked him, but he was still gripping her tightly.

“I don't know why you are here, or if Adam is being honest with me. But he has a good head on his shoulders and I have faith in him. All I will say is be careful.”

He let go of Danielle's arm. She looked at him for another moment, then raised her aura again and hurried away.

After work, Mason sat opposite Adam on one of his couches. He was trying to avoid the other man's eyes.

“What if she's still in there?” Adam said for what must have been the fifth time this evening.

“Adam. Stop it. Just wait, she'll be here.”

“But-”

“I did all that I could. I completely humiliated myself going back to look for my lost pen.” Mason spat the last two words. “She was not there. I gave her ample time to get out if she was.”

There was a buzz and Adam jumped up and ran to the door.

He returned a minute later followed by Danielle and Genevieve. They both looked unusually serious. 

“Hey,” Genevieve said, and sat down next to Mason.

Danielle started to take her coat off, and Adam tried to help her, but she moved away and clutched the coat to her chest.

“Danielle, are you all right?” Adam asked. “We can talk on our own if you like.”

Danielle shook her head. 

“Come on, sit down. I'll make you some tea, and then you can tell me what happened.”

“Okay. But first I want to know what the stasis pods are for. Your boss said you designed them.”

Adam shut his eyes and leaned against the wall.


	8. This Corrosion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young Jesse visits Genomex with his father, and we find out what Danielle discovered while spying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been putting off writing the next chapter of this story, due to ridiculous time wasting activities such as real life responsibilities and writing original fiction, but also because of the very important Christmas parody I was working on (it's complete, go read it if you haven't already!) I think I should wrap this story up within a couple more chapters. I will try to shove the aforementioned activities aside to finish in the next few weeks. I currently have three more long Mutant X projects that I would like to work on after this one if I have the time.
> 
> And now for the cameos I have been promising for far too long in the tags.

Mason put down the telephone handset. He dialled again, and waited. Again, no answer. He sighed in frustration and put down the phone again. He was dressed and ready to leave for work, he just needed confirmation from Adam that this was the right thing to do. They had an appointment this morning. But under the circumstances he wondered if it would still be going ahead. Adam hadn't told him it had been cancelled. But then Adam hadn't told him anything at all. He glanced at his wind-up alarm clock, and came to a decision.

The unfamiliar car in the parking lot made Mason's heart jump as he rolled in, but he pulled himself together as he reversed into a space. It would be their visitor.

The car was empty, he observed on his walk by. Was he about to walk into some trap laid by Lopez and Breedlove? He swallowed the lump in his throat and walked onwards towards the building.

A man and a boy were at the side entrance when he arrived. At first Mason thought they were fighting, but when he stopped to survey the situation he saw that they were performing a sequence of kicks, punches and blocks, the boy mirroring the man's moves.

Mason stepped towards them and cleared his throat. “Nice to meet you, Mr...” he began, and realised that he didn't recall the names of their visitors. Adam was always there to do the greetings.

The man did a quick bow which the boy mirrored. He turned to Mason with a smile that didn't reach his eyes. “Dr Kane, you know we have met before,” he said. And after a pause, added, “Kilmartin.”

Mason was taken aback from being mistaken for Adam. He shook hands with the man, who narrowed his eyes at him and said, “You do remember my son, don't you?”

The boy was practising roundhouse kicks, uninterested in the adults' conversation. 

Mason opened his mouth, considering whether to hazard a guess at a common boys' name. 

“Jesse,” the man said.

“Of course. Sorry, I'm afraid I don't know where my head is this morning. This way, Mr Kilmartin.” Mason turned and started opening up.

“Please, it's Noah. No need to be so formal, Adam.”

Mason thought to correct him about not being Adam, but his thoughts turned to what had become of the man himself. Adam would never usually let a patient down like this. His irritation grew as he recalled how many times he had called him this morning. He was late for the appointment himself because of that.

He disabled the alarm and led Noah and Jesse toward the lab. “Ah, yes, just take a seat,” he said. He checked his watch and looked towards the door. He listened in hope for Adam's footsteps. After the maximum allowable amount of time for stalling had passed, Mason found that it was time to make another decision. He had witnessed so many of Adam's sessions with patients that he could sarcastically parrot his usual lines.

He put on Adam's lab coat and what he thought to be a good imitation of one of his smiles, and turned back to his patients. “Now Jesse, how have you been doing?” he said, bending down to the boy's level. Was that what he was supposed to do? Did Adam usually kneel? He couldn't be sure.

The little blond boy wouldn't look at him. 

“Go on Jesse, show the doctor what you can do,” his father said.

“Yes, show me,” Mason said, trying not to let him smile slip. Perhaps this wasn't effortless. Perhaps Adam only made it appear so. He went over to fetch the notes, if nothing else it was something else to look at rather than a boy who wouldn't make eye contact and a father who was watching his every move.

He made a few awkward nonsense noises like “hmm” and “aha” while he flipped through the pages. That was what Adam would do. He glanced at the door again. Where was he?

“So, Jesse, you can walk through walls,” he said.

The boy looked up a bit, blue eyes briefly met his, then looked down again and he continued fiddling with the hem of his sweater.

“That sounds really impressive. I'd like to see that,” Mason said, glancing at the boy's father and nodding as if that would convince him things were going well. He knelt down on the floor, in case that was the magic bullet that made children warm to people.

“Dad, can we go home soon? I'm gonna miss He-Man!” Jesse whined.

Noah patted his son on the arm. “Soon, son. After you talk to the doctor. Come on, you like Adam.”

Jesse looked up at Mason, and the look on the boy's face made him fear that he was going to blurt out that he was not Adam. But he just pouted.

After a few more minutes of gentle coaxing, Mason was at the end of his tether. Nothing he said elicited the right response. He was contemplating threatening the boy. But then he recalled what Adam seemed to do a lot of the time.

“I'll just need to take a sample of your blood,” he said.

Jesse looked up at him, alarmed.

“Now that's all right, isn't it Jesse? Just little jab,” his father said.

Mason put on some gloves and busied himself with preparing a needle and the other necessary equipment. In his time helping Adam in the lab he had had the opportunity to try out and practice a number of lab skills, including using needles. He tried not to think of the bruise Adam had for weeks after he had failed to find a vein in his arm.

Jesse squirmed as his father rolled up the sleeve of his sweater. “Ouch!” he complained as Mason tightened the tourniquet on his forearm. He swabbed the inside of his elbow to disinfect it, that part he could get right at least. Then he prodded around in the way that was supposed to make a vein visible. When one failed to appear, he aimed the needle and hoped for the best.

Mason felt the needle snap as it hit the boy's skin. The skin that was now pulsating with glowing veins of a different sort, like those in rock. Mason jumped back in surprise.

Young Jesse looked very pleased with himself.

His father looked shocked. “I've never seen you do that before!”

Somehow Mason managed to convince himself and his patient that the appointment had been a worthwhile one, and made another appointment for them which he had no idea if they would be able to keep.

Now all that remained was to see them out. As Mason led them out of the lab, he heard the outside door slam. Adam was striding down the corridor.

Mason opened his mouth but Adam spoke first. “Jesse, Noah, good to see you!” he said.

“Adam!” Jesse ran up to Adam and hugged his leg. 

Noah turned his head to look from Adam to Mason. Mason felt like the bottom had fallen out of his stomach. “Adam? But then who's this?”

Luckily Adam must have put two and two together quickly. “Oh. Has my junior assistant been pretending to be me again?”

Mason had to stop himself reacting to that. Adam was smiling but he did not miss the sharp look he gave him.

“What?” Noah looked confused, and there was a note of anger in his voice. 

“Sorry I'm late, traffic was terrible. Can you stay a little longer?”

“Yeah, can we Dad?” Jesse said. He was dodging as Adam threw mock punches at him.

Noah looked at his watch. “No, we can't. We need to go. Come on Jesse.”

“Aww!” the boy said. He waved at Adam as his father dragged him away.

“What the hell?” Mason said when he and Adam were alone.

“That's my line,” Adam said, but he didn't sound angry at all. He slung an arm around Mason's shoulder as they walked back to the lab. “I think white's your colour,” he added, pulling at the lapel of the lab coat Mason was wearing.

“Adam!”

“I'm not letting you ruin my mood today,” Adam said. 

“What are you so happy about?” Mason snarled, shrugging off Adam's arm.

The door of the lab slammed behind them. “You're not happy so no-one else can be, is that it?” 

“Who would be happy in this situation? I have done my best for you, Adam. In fact I have done far too much. I called you over and over this morning.”

“Why, what's wrong?”

Mason threw his hands up in the air. “Them! The Kilmartins! You left me to deal with them on my own.”

“And you were incapable of doing that?”

Mason narrowed his eyes. “You were supposed to be here, Adam.”

“You could have stalled them. Asked them some questions, maybe? But no, you decide to pretend to be me.”

Mason gritted his teeth. He took off the lab coat and threw it at the coat rack. It missed and fell on the floor.

Adam did an over-exaggerated sigh. “Anyway, I said I wasn't letting you ruin my good mood, so I'm not going to.”

Mason picked up the lab coat and was about to put on the rack when Adam took it from him.

“Thanks,” Adam said.

“What kind of drugs are you on?”

Adam smiled but his gaze was far away. “What, can't a man come into work in the morning with a smile on his face?”

“I find that highly suspect at the best of times, but after yesterday I can't imagine what you have to smile about.” Mason realised that Adam was wearing a creased shirt. That was unusual for him.

“I'm going to ask Danielle to marry me,” Adam said.

“Adam! Are you out of your mind?”

Adam looked shocked at his response, but the smile quickly returned to his face. “Maybe,” he said, “but I guess that's what love does to you.”

Mason shook his head. “Surely I don't need to list the reasons why this is not a good idea.”

“Guess you're interested in being in the running for Best Man?” Adam said, punching him softly on the shoulder.

Mason crossed his arms. “Frankly I'm surprised she's still speaking to you after hearing about these stasis pods as you call them. I can't say I'm convinced it's completely ethical to put problematic people on ice.”

“That's not what it's about, I explained that last night. It merely buys us a little more time to figure out how to help people, without worrying about their conditions running out of control.”

Mason glanced towards the door. “Look, is it even safe for us to be here? Danielle clearly heard something yesterday, but she took off before she told us what it was.”

“Danielle had to work. She has some shifts behind the bar in the week now,” Adam said. “She finished late, so we were up almost all night. Talking. Among other things.” He smirked.

“I suppose it is too much to ask for you to spare me the details?”

“I thought you wanted all of the details,” Adam said, going over to the diary. “Huh, next week? Okay.”

“Adam.”

Adam looked up. “Lopez and Breedlove know what we're doing.”

Mason shut his eyes. “Great.”

“No, it's okay. From what they said, it sounds like they are fully aware of the side effects of the genetic experiments here. Apart from the construction of the stasis system, little has been put in place in terms of contingency methods. It sounds like they are almost relieved about what we're doing.”

“So what then, we continue as normal?”

Adam nodded. 

“What do I tell Lopez when he starts asking questions?”

“I doubt he will. Breedlove either. Doesn't sound like they want anything to do with it.”

Mason snorted. “Figures. If anything goes wrong, the blame can be placed entirely on us.”

“Don't look at it so negatively. Things change,” Adam said, smiling. “I never expected my biggest worry to be what sort of engagement ring to buy.”

“If that's what you're worried about most right now, I have nothing more to say to you,” Mason said, walking out of the lab.

* * *

Mason picked up the phone again as soon as he got home. This time he called Genevieve. She quickly agreed to go ahead with the plan. Of course she would, it had been her idea in the first place.

It had sounded insane when Genevieve had first told him of it. That was less than twenty four hours ago, after Danielle had walked out and Adam ran after her, leaving Mason and Genevieve alone in Adam's apartment. Genevieve quickly made things uncomfortable by proceeding to rummage around in Adam's things. She was clearly obsessed with the man, even though she might deny it. As Mason repeatedly checked his watch, she prattled on about how Danielle didn't really love him but she did, and ended up begging Mason to talk to the two of them. 

While Mason tried not to take any interest in Adam's romantic adventures, he was now certain that something had to change. And as Adam was refusing to see sense, that left him with only one option.

That was the reason he was now sitting opposite Danielle, who was looking over the top of a menu at him. The edges of her eyes crinkled. Was she laughing at him? Had she noticed that he had on the same suit he had worn to the club when they had first crossed paths? No that was ridiculous, she probably didn't even look him. His funeral suit was seeing heavy usage at the moment. Usually had no reason to care about his appearance. The way she looked at him made him squirm, and he tried to keep his eyes on his menu, but he could still feel her gaze. 

Danielle started giggling. “Why didn't you tell me, Mason?” she said, and the menu slipped out of her hands.

Say something, Mason told himself. But his nerves made him hesitate. This was a situation where his natural bluntness was not called for.

“Come on, there's no need to be shy,” she said, reaching out to touch his hand. “Genevieve told me how you feel.”

Mason took a sharp intake of breath. What exactly had Genevieve said to her? This had not been part of the plan. She was just supposed to have her meet him. He froze at the implication that Danielle was attracted to him. Under different circumstances, he supposed it would have been flattering.

“Cat got your tongue?” she said, picking up her menu and hiding behind it again. “You're making me nervous!”

He tried to speak but his breath caught in his throat and made him cough. “That was not my intention. I'm sorry, my dear.”

Danielle smiled and looked down at her nails. “Adam called me just before I left. I had to tell him I had a headache,” she said. “I suppose that makes this more exciting.”

Mason snorted. “I'm surprised he was home from work. He cares about Genomex more than anything.”

“I know, he's such a workaholic. Not that I'm not grateful for his help, of course. But we're not here to talk about Adam, are we?”

“I am,” he said. “Forgive me, my dear, but I am concerned for your wellbeing. I worry about what experiments Adam might subject you to if you were to stay with him.”

“Experiments?”

“Yes. That's why he has been inviting people such as yourself to these secret appointments. At first even I was taken in by his charms. He was so convincing in his lies. His primary aim is not to help people, but to find subjects for experiments he wishes to carry out without following the regulations and obtaining the necessary approvals.”

Danielle looked worried. She shook her head. “I don't want to believe that.”

“But I think you already know it's true,” Mason said.

“Complimentary olives for new couple, not old couple as I mistaking you for.” Guiseppe Gaetano slid a bowl onto the table, then gestured towards his mouth. “Now have we making up minds about dinner?”

Danielle shook her head. “I haven't looked at the menu at all,” she said, laughing.

The chef grabbed the menus and clutched them to his chest. “I bring you special. Is better.” He kissed his fingers.

“And a bottle of wine. Your recommendation,” Mason said.

“Perfect,” Gaetano said, pinching his thumb and forefinger together and drawing a line across his body. 

After a glass of wine, Mason found it easier to talk to Danielle. All of his grievances against Adam, both real and imagined, came tumbling out. And it was easy to flirt with her. She frequently initiated it, and when he responded it seemed that she took what he was saying more seriously. He found himself almost wishing that it was not fake.

After the meal, Mason held the door open for Danielle.

“Thank you for a lovely meal, and of course, your lovely company,” Danielle said, kissing him on the cheek. “You've given me a lot to think about.”

“I just thought you should know the truth.”

“You're sweet, Mason. Thanks for caring about me,” she said. She wrapped her arms around herself. “But I'm still scared. What if I lose control of my abilities again? Maybe I should stay with Adam. He'll protect me at least.”

“I wouldn't be so sure about that.”

Danielle's eyes widened.

“Scientists often don't care if their test subjects die. Often it's an expected part of the experiment.”

“But I need Efanol at least. Where am I going to get it if not from Adam?”

Mason smiled and took a glass vial out of his pocket. “I picked up this. I'm afraid I don't know what the dosage is.”

Danielle looked like she was going to cry as she slipped the vial into her bag. “Let's go to a bar,” she said, taking hold of his arm.

“We shouldn't,” he said, but she was already pulling him down the street.

* * *

Adam put down the telephone. He hadn't been able to get in contact with Danielle for days. He picked up the box that he had been keeping on his nightstand, and opened it to look at the ring inside. He was growing more and more worried about her. 

He went to her apartment. But there was no answer when he knocked on her door. He waited. And knocked again. Still no answer. Now he was even more worried. But perhaps she had work. He could look for her there.

As he reached the stairs, he almost collided with a man in a baseball cap who was carrying a bag of groceries.

“Sorry,” Adam said. “Hey, do you know Danielle?”

“Danielle?” the man scratched his head.

“The girl in the apartment at the end.”

“Oh, the punk chick? Yeah I saw her moving out a couple of days ago.”

“What?” Adam said.

“I'm real sorry buddy.”

“Do you know where she was moving to?”

The man shook his head. “Nah, sorry man.” He walked on towards his apartment, leaving Adam standing in the corridor alone. Adam shut his eyes and hung his head. Then hit the wall with his fist.


	9. Blood Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam goes off the rails. Genevieve is in danger and Mason is too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story would benefit from a good edit. I am aware that in places, the plot, tension and retro vibe are a bit off. I apologise and hope you will imagine it is better (we have all had so much practice in this skill with canon).
> 
> Anyway, continue to enjoy it in its imperfect first draft glory. The final chapter will be posted very soon.

“Mason? Is that you?” The voice on the other end of the line sounded breathless, and was muffled by the sound of traffic.

“Adam,” Mason said. “Of course it's me. Who else would answer the phone at apartment? My housekeeper?”

“Look, Mason, I need a favour.”

Mason sighed. A moment passed filled with only the honking of a truck. “You'd better tell me what it is.”

“Mason... Mason-”

“What?” he snapped. This was starting to irritate him. Adam sounded drunk.

“Mason, come pick me up.” Adam's speech was less slurred and more jittery now.

“From where?”

It took a while for Adam to explain where he was. Mason wasn't entirely sure where he meant, so he had Adam describe where he had been driving from and what he had seen on the way to the best of his memory. This was interrupted many times by Adam rambling about Danielle. The whole thing took far too long.

Mason stifled a yawn as he cruised down the highway. This was not what he had been planning to do this evening, but a mixture of misplaced loyalty and vague guilt meant that he could not refuse to help Adam.

He almost drove by the wrecked car on the shoulder, but at the last moment he recognised it as Adam's. Slowing down, he pulled onto the shoulder and stopped. He got out and looked around. Where was Adam? Had he started walking?

The front end of the car was smashed into the side barrier on a corner that Adam had clearly not made a turning for. No other vehicles seemed to have been involved. There was no damage around the back.

Someone was slumped in the back seat. Adam. Mason knocked on the window.

Adam awoke with a start. Mason opened the door. “Surely you of all people should know better-” He was cut off because Adam launched himself at him as he climbed out of the car. Adam's arms were now gripping him tightly and his head was on his shoulder. Mason tentatively patted him on the back.

“Thanks for coming for me, buddy” Adam said. He still sounded drunk but Mason couldn't smell alcohol on him. 

“The car didn't stand a chance against you,” Mason said when Adam finally let him go. “Shouldn't you call to be towed?”

“Nah, don't worry about it.”

“Come on, I'll drive you home,” Mason said, pushing him towards his own car. “You're not hurt, are you?”

Adam shook his head. “I don't think so.”

“So, what happened?” Mason asked when they were both in his car.

Adam shook his head and rubbed at his eyes. “I was looking for Danielle.”

“Out here?” Mason signalled and waited for a gap in the oncoming traffic.

“I've been looking everywhere.”

“Give it up. Sometimes people don't want to be found.”

“But I don't understand. We were so in love. It doesn't make sense. Why did she take off like that?”

“Danielle had a very chaotic lifestyle. She was mixed up in some dangerous business. Who knows what she wasn't telling you.”

“But I'd have helped. She just needs to tell me what problems she has and I'll make them go away. I need to find her!”

“You might find that difficult without a car,” Mason said, turning off the highway.

Adam waved a hand. “I'll buy another one.”

They drove in silence for the rest of the journey. Adam slipped in and out of consciousness. Mason wondered how long it had been since he had slept.

“Wake up, we're here.”

Adam opened his eyes. “Thanks,” he said. “Can I get a lift to work in the morning?”

“Sure.”

“Later you can help me look for Danielle.”

“No. You can use the time to buy another car. Perhaps two, in case you crash one of them.”

Adam smirked. “You're a real pal,” he said, patting Mason on the shoulder.

* * *

Mason's head was spinning. It felt like it was he who had been injected by sodium pentathol, as Adam had threatened earlier, or joked as he claimed.

“I'm really not into this, Adam!” Genevieve complained as she strained against the restraints around her wrists and ankles. Just where had Adam got that chair from? Or had he made it himself? Mason didn't want to think about it too much. He had been under the impression that Adam had been open and honest with him, if not with anyone else. He was rapidly learning that there was a lot he didn't know about Adam. It seemed like scaring Danielle away would solve all of their problems, but if anything it had made him worse.

Adam was busy sorting out some equipment. He raked back his hair. “Get out of my head, Genevieve. Didn't anyone teach you any manners?”

“I don't know anything! Let me go!”

Adam turned around, holding a corded electronic device in his hands. “Mason, hold her head forward and move her hair. I need to get to her neck.”

“What?”

“Must you all fight me? Do as I say!”

Mason took a sharp intake of breath. Later he wished he had walked away, as he did consider doing. Sometimes the biggest regrets spawned from seemingly minor instances where one should have said no. Mason often found himself disagreeing with Adam verbally, but if one was to assess his actions alone, he would be found to be completely complicit in his regime.

“Hey, get off me!” Genevieve complained as he gathered together her thick curls and swept them to one side, exposing the back of her neck. She struggled hopelessly against him.

Adam powered up the device he was holding, and it started to emit a high pitch whine. He pressed it against the back of her neck with a ka-chunk.

“Ouch! Ow!” she cried. 

Mason gritted his teeth and looked at Adam. He put down the device and gestured for him to let her go. The device had attached something that looked like it belonged in a sci-fi movie to her neck.

Genevieve was struggling against her restraints again. She turned her head and tilted it backwards. “What did you do to me?” she demanded. Her mascara had started dripping down her face.

Adam leaned down so his face was level with hers. “Why don't you try to use your powers?” he said. “I wanna know if this thing works,” he added, seemingly to himself.

She wrinkled her forehead and frowned, then took in a shaky breath. “What have you done to me?”

Adam smiled humourlessly. “Go on, tell me what I'm thinking.”

Genevieve sniffed and blinked back tears. “I don't know.”

Adam glanced at Mason. He looked pleased with himself. “I think it works,” he breathed.

Mason felt cold. His whole body begin to shake. He crossed his arms tightly to try to stop it. 

“Why are you doing this to me? I love you, Adam! You don't need Danielle. You have me!” She was sobbing now.

“What do you know about Danielle? What did she say to you? Where is she?”

Genevieve's bloodshot eyes glanced at Mason, and he felt sick.

“I don't know!”

Adam picked up a control box and flicked a switch. Genevieve threw her head forward and shrieked.

Mason wanted to say something but found himself frozen.

“I implanted you with an experimental device called a sub-dermal governor. It has a frankly ingenious dual use, if I do say so myself. It blocks expression of the genes which result in your telepathy. It also gives me a direct link to the central pain transmission cells in your spinal cord.”

Genevieve was trembling and tears were running down her cheeks, streaked grey with mascara.

“With the sub-dermal governor, I can turn your power on and off at will. But there have been some technical difficulties. It is intended to cause excruciating pain when you try to use your powers when they are turned-off, so to speak. But for now it must be operated manually. I have full control.” Adam flicked another switch.

Genevieve looked up at Mason. -You have to help me!- she said directly into his mind.

Mason was wracked not with guilt, but with fear that she might say something that incriminated him. 

Adam flicked the switch off and she started crying again. 

Mason charged at Adam and wrestled him to the floor. The control box fell out of his hands, but the wire caught around his arm and Genevieve started screaming again. Mason fought Adam for control of the box, and flipped switches until the girl shut up. He grabbed Adam by the shoulders. “Now you listen to me. You're going to let her go.”

Adam was smiling. Almost laughing, even. “I thought you were on my side. You're making a fool of yourself, Mason.”

Mason got up and let him go. Adam sat up, and laughed.

“Don't think I'm not serious. This ends now,” Mason said, unholstering his gun and pointing it at Adam's head.

Mason didn't remember what Adam said as he untied Genevieve, but it must have gotten under his skin.

“No wonder Danielle ran away from you.”

Adam turned around and punched him. His glasses did not survive to tell the tale. The two of them did not speak for a long time after that.


	10. Beyond the Pale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thrilling final chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've made it this far, know that I fully approve of your life choices. There is just something unique about the whole fanfiction experience, both in reading and writing. It has an entirely separate feeling to interacting with any other kind of media. Writing this story has been a crazy old rollercoaster for me. I hope it's been as welcome a distraction from the struggles of the real world as it has for me. 
> 
> I always welcome reviews and comments, but honestly just knowing that there are still people out there who love this show and these characters as much as I do is more important to me than any amount of kudos. And if you don't like the ending, feel free to imagine or write your own!

After Mason had dropped the bombshell about Adam on her, Danielle was distraught. She sought comfort in his arms, but she didn't known what to make of the expression on his face when she joked that she could fall in love with him. She thought of the time she and Adam had exchanged passionate declarations of love, but now she found herself wondering if he had been truthful, and indeed if she had herself. It had all gone so fast, and where once she was excited, she now felt trapped.

She was feeling very scared again. For a while, Adam had taken away her fear, but now here it was again, as raw as ever. When she got home, she kicked off her shoes and dialled her dealer, but then put down the phone. No, that wasn't the answer.

Now she was at the Greyhound bus station with a small suitcase full of what she couldn't leave behind. She watched the name of her hometown flip upwards and disappear off the board of departures. There was already another going to the same destination. She wondered if she would be welcomed at her Mom's or her Dad's place. Last time she had spoken to each of them on the phone, it hadn't exactly been friendly.

Nearby, a little girl was tugging on her father's arm. “Dad, Dad, where are we going today?” 

“Well I don't know, why don't you choose?”

“Oh! Hmm...”

“Just kidding. But when you're older you can go wherever you want!” The man led his daughter away as she made disappointed sounds.

Tears pricked at Danielle's eyes as she realised that she could go anywhere. Start a new life where nobody knew her. There were a lot of places to choose from. This didn't have to be a sad ending. Maybe it could be an exciting new adventure. She had nothing but her clothes and her suitcase. But suddenly that felt like freedom. 

* * *

The wedding was perfect, except for one thing, Genevieve thought. It was full of perfect happy couples. Her sister and her new husband looked happy and perfect together. All the guests had brought partners and it seemed like she was the only one who was here alone.

She wandered over to the food table and grabbed a handful of potato chips. There was a girl with waist length dreadlocks standing on her own holding a drink. Genevieve walked over to her, but she turned her back as she reached her. She couldn't help herself, she reached out to touch her hair.

“Hey, what are you doing?” the girl said, turning around.

“Your hair's interesting.”

“So is yours,” the girl said, pulling one of Genevieve's curls straight then letting it go.

“Hey!”

“You shouldn't touch people's hair without asking.”

“Sorry,” said Genevieve. “So where are all the single guys at?”

The girl snorted. “This is a wedding, not a singles' bar.”

“I'm Genevieve. The bride's sister.”

The girl nodded, then frowned. “Wait, she didn't let you be a bridesmaid?”

“My sister has four best friends. I don't mind.” Genevieve shrugged.

“Well I'm Maggie. The groom's my cousin.”

“Oh, you look like him.”

Maggie gave her a sidelong glance. 

“I mean, you have the same nose. Whatever. Didn't you bring a date?”

“Didn't you?”

Genevieve looked up at the ceiling. “Almost did. It's a long story.” She sighed. “Thought maybe I was supposed to meet my prince charming here.”

Maggie turned and pointed a finger at her. “Girl, you don't need a man to define you. Go out and live your life. Follow your dreams.”

“I don't know what my dreams are.”

“Then go and find out.”

“How do you do that?”

Maggie sighed. “Jeez, I dunno. I mean, shortly I'm going to do some volunteer conservation work in Ghana.”

“Oh wow, looking after animals and stuff? I love animals!”

“Yeah, and the environment. It's important work. We need to be thinking about what sort of world we're leaving behind for our children, and the next generations of plants and animals.”

“That sounds amazing. Can I come?”

Maggie narrowed her eyes. “I don't think it works like that. But if you want I could have a word with the project leader.”

Genevieve smiled. She hadn't considered the possibility of working overseas. Even if this didn't work out, maybe there would be other opportunities. Along the way she might meet the man of her dreams. Maybe he was waiting in another country. And if she didn't, at least she would get to help and cuddle a lot of cute animals.

* * *

Mason had been successfully avoiding Adam for weeks. Even before they started working together, he had a good idea of his schedule. Plus there were things that security staff just knew without any conscious effort to stalk their colleagues. He could watch Adam whenever he wanted on the cameras, which proved useful in avoiding crossing paths with him.

Things had been changing at Genomex. The stasis system was now almost complete, and Lopez was very proud of it even though he talked about it only in the vaguest terms. Extra training had been arranged for all security personnel, and Lopez tried to pass it off as just routine, but Mason was sure that was a lie.

He hadn't been specifically digging for information on Adam, but he had heard whispers and rumours about him. Talk of him going mad. Earlier he would have dismissed them all as nonsense, but now he wasn't so sure.

“Nice new glasses,” Adam said, taking him by surprise as he walked down a corridor.

Mason tipped his head forward to look over his glasses at Adam. He resisted the urge to say something about Adam being the cause for the new glasses.

“What's with the rose coloured tint?”

“It helps with the migraines.”

“You didn't tell me you suffered from migraines.”

Mason smirked. “Well why would I? Maybe I don't want you poking around in my genes trying to fix me.”

For a second Adam looked serious. But then he laughed. “You're such a joker.”

Mason couldn't help but think that Adam had looked like he was in serious need of a hair cut these days. Or a hair brush at the very least. 

“Paul told me you looked like you could use a friend,” Adam said.

“Me?” In fact, Paul had had a very similar conversation with him about Adam. Which he had completely disregarded as ramblings of a stupid old fool. “I don't think so.” He pretended not to notice the look of disappointment on Adam's face as he walked away.

Mason took his bad mood out on whoever ran into him for the rest of the day. Once again, he had allowed Adam to irritate him beyond comprehension. But although he couldn't quite admit it to himself, he did miss Adam's company. What they had might not have been friendship, but he had felt a grudging sort of kinship and camaraderie, the loss of which had left a noticeable hole in his life. They had both done much to hurt each other. He supposed, in the end, that perhaps it evened out.

* * *

They were in Mason's car. Adam had put on an ironed shirt and pair of trousers, and had made an attempt to tie his hair back. Getting back to normal hadn't been easy for him. The pain of Danielle's disappearance still weighed heavy on his heart when he didn't keep himself distracted.

“Where are we going again?”

“To a concert, Adam. How many times do I have to tell you?”

“Sorry,” Adam said, looking out of the window. “I've just been so focused on my work lately. So who are we going to see, Van Halen?”

“Ha ha,” Mason said humourlessly. “It's an ode to the music of Purcell. I know you also enjoy classical music.”

“Henry Purcell? Your favourite composer?”

“So you do listen to me sometimes,” Mason said, completely missing the emphasis in Adam's statement.

“You couldn't have found a nice Mozart concert for us to go to?” Adam said with a grin.

Mason raised his eyebrows and the corners of his mouth quirked upwards. He got it now.

Adam looked out of the window again and smiled to himself. He supposed that for Mason, it was a very nice gesture and he should be grateful. “Thanks Mason. No seriously, I appreciate it. How about you let your old bud give you a hug?” He offered an arm.

Mason shot him a glare. “Not while I'm driving.”

“I just thought I'd ask, you know, because you don't like being touched.”

Mason sighed. “What do you want me to say? Well done?”

Adam tapped his fingers on the window frame.

“Hey, you have any tapes? The silence in here is deafening.”

Mason shrugged. “Check the glove compartment.”

Adam opened it and found an unmarked tape. He put it into the tape player and Queen started playing. “Oh, it's Henry Purcell's rendition of You're my Best Friend. Come on, let's sing along!”

Adam stopped singing after a few lines when Mason didn't join in. But they did both laugh together for the first time in a long time.

The End


	11. Bonus content

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Media & other references, bonus scenes and artwork.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I guess you splashed out on the special blu-ray version of When You Don't See Me remastered from the rare special edition with extra features originally released on Betamaxs. Good choice!

**Media & other references**

Because it's all fun and games to spot references to things. Here you can check if you were right! Don't worry, I trust you not to pretend you knew all along

Main title: When You Don't See Me – The Sisters of Mercy

Chapter One: She's in Parties – Bauhaus  
Genevieve Weinburg – Last name is that of a mathematician who was instrumental in population genetics. (Coincidentally also used in the anime Dr STONE, I imagine for the same reason.)  
The Spiderweb Club – Inspired by The Batcave, a popular alternative club in the 80s  
We are entranced – Lyrics from Spellbound – Siouxsie and the Banshees

Chapter Two: Spellbound – Siouxsie and the Banshees again  
Gaetano – fun fact: I have family who are Italian, but as much as I loved writing this character I'm still not sure if I got the hand gestures right.

Chapter Three: You Trip me Up – The Jesus & Mary Chain  
Huey Lewis and the News song – it was probably The Power of Love. In a 50s diner? How very Back to the Future.  
Everybody needs somebody/Dr Elwood – song/character from The Blues Brothers  
Tears for Fears song – Pale Shelter if we're slavishly imitating the original episode title

Chapter Four: Under the Gun – The Sisters of Mercy  
Ramones song – Oh I dunno, maybe I'm Affected would be a bit too perfect for this moment.  
Misfits of Science – A legit 80s version of Mutant X, it even has a guy who is basically Brennan  
Efanol – like the explanation of Danielle's powers, I kinda had to BS this. I like to include real science as much as I can, but this is sci-fi after all.

Chapter Five: Happy House – Siouxsie and the Banshees  
Cat figures – if you didn't have at least 12 of these in your house, did you really live through the 70s?  
Absinthe – A classic bright green goth drink. It's pretty awful, whatever you try to do with it.  
Star Wars – Apart from Freddie Mercury, I think Mason is the only person who dislikes Star Wars  
The Velvet Underground – The album Danielle puts on is their & Nico debut. The song that she and Mason dance to is the first track, Sunday Morning. Equal parts ethereal vibes and paranoia.

Chapter Five point five: Let's go to Bed – The Cure  
I have nothing more to say about this chapter, other than I feel like I wrote meta fanfic of my own fanfic.

Chapter Six: Girl Afraid – The Smiths  
The construction workers – I had so much fun writing these guys. This is 100% genuine behaviour, manual workers are underestimated in fiction. Oh dear, now I have another fanfic idea to add to the list.

Chapter Seven: This Corrosion – The Sisters of Mercy (again)  
Kata – this is what Jesse and his father are doing when they first appear, it is a form of karate practice  
He-Man – similar to Jesse, He-Man has indestructible skin.

Chapter Eight: Blood Brother – The Mission  
Sub-dermal governors – I attempted to give a reasonable scientific explanation for their two uses. But seriously, don't mess with people's spinal cords.

Chapter Nine: Beyond the Pale – The Mission (again)  
Queen tape in car – a reference to another fandom of mine, Good Omens. GNU Terry Pratchett.

**Original beginning**

_This didn't make it into the story, but I kinda like my initial description of the club._

It was called the Spiderweb Club. It seemed to be simultaneously too dark and too bright. The raucous dancing crowd was plunged into gloom, backlit by bright lights that temporarily blinded when they rotated towards you. Clothes were primarily black with too many frills, spikes and safety pins. It was the 80s, but the hair of the patrons was particularly large, backcombed and crimped. 

Genevieve had told them to wear black, and told Adam to not dress like a new romantic, which he was apparently wont to do. 

**Bonus Lab Scene**

Not really sure where this was supposed to fit in, but it didn't. Including it here because it is so Typical Them and also they're doing lab stuff.

Mason made an annoyed sound. “Can you not?”

“I was only trying to help,” Adam said with an infuriating grin. 

“Could you maybe try to help from over there?” Mason snapped, turning his attention back to the unit he was sitting in front of and discarding the snapped syringe needle. His hair fell in his eyes and he shook his head to move it. 

“Oh I have a spare one, just hold on.”

Mason sighed and angled the syringe a little differently towards the bottle. He was not going to ask Adam to repeat yesterday’s lesson. He was going to remember how to do it himself. As he put pressure on it, the syringe needle bent. 

“What are you doing?” Mason said. 

Adam has returned to harass him once more, and now he was raking his fingers through Mason’s hair. 

“Hair elastics aren’t just for girls, you know,” Adam said, wrapping one around the tiny ponytail he had made. 

Mason glared at him over both his eyeglasses and safety glasses. The hair elastic slid out and his hair fell back around his face. He took off his gloves and carefully turned them inside out, folding one inside the other. Then he threw them in the bin. He picked up the hair elastic and threw it at Adam. 

“I’ll tell you why it didn’t work,” Adam said. 

“Why?”

“Your hair isn’t long enough. And it’s too straight. Just slides right out. Not like mine. Whole families of birds have been known to get lost in here.”

Mason stared at him. 

“Forty-five degrees is what you want with the bottles,” Adam said, tilting his head towards the unit. 

“Right. Thank you,” Mason said with the smallest amount of hostility he could manage. 

**Art**

Here is [a link to a bit of accompanying art](https://isindismay.tumblr.com/post/190428641616/1-the-cast-of-my-fanfic-when-you-dont-see-me).  
And also an [artist's impression](https://isindismay.tumblr.com/post/190429963776/the-notes-adam-writes-on-a-napkin-to-explain) of the napkin Adam writes on in Chapter 3 to explain lactose intolerance.

This is also a place you can go to give me awards for excellent writing/shout at me for ruining your favourite characters.

**A final note from the author**

Well that's a wrap! I hope you have enjoyed this story (I guess you did, as you managed to sit through to the end of the special features.) I originally planned for it to have much more of a downer ending. Possibly because of the personal journey I've been on outside of, but at the same time as writing this, I changed my mind. There is more to stories than can be seen at first glance. I couldn't resolve the plot in a completely healthy way because sometimes life is just like that, and I wanted to do my best to be true to the characters. If you've been affected by the troubled characters or dysfunctional relationships in this story, please reach out to me and I can listen and/or signpost you to a place you can get further help.


End file.
